Guerreiros dos Elementos 4: A Ilha Misteriosa
by FireKai
Summary: Os guerreiros e companhia acordam numa ilha isolada, mas não se lembram como foram lá parar. Um a um, eles vão morrendo e ficando cada vez com mais medo. Quem os estás a matar? Irá algum sobreviver ou morrerão todos naquela ilha?
1. A Ilha

**Guerreiros dos Elementos 4: A Ilha Misteriosa**

**Bem-vindos a mais uma história da saga dos guerreiros. Esta história tem um estilo bastante diferente. Esta história é baseada no livro O Caso dos Dez Negrinhos/As Dez Figuras Negras de Agatha Christie, mas com os guerreiros. Eles encontram-se presos numa ilha e depois? Quando lerem irão descobrir. Ao contrário das outras histórias, se não lessem esta, quando houver uma continuação para a história dos guerreiros, iriam perceber a história na mesma, pois ela adiciona apenas uma novidade importante no final da história, mas que irá ser abordada na história seguinte. É como se fosse um episódio filler de um anime. Mas apesar disso, vai desenvolver as personalidades de cada personagem. Boa leitura!**

**E ficam aqui os perfis das personagens:**

**1. Nome:** Anne Mary Slate

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa alegre, bem-disposta, muito distraída e desastrada.

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, longos, olhos verdes

**2. Nome:** Sara Ruth Laker

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Ela é uma pessoa com grande senso de justiça, consciente, sonhadora e fiel

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-escuros, apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis-escuros

**3. Nome:** Laura Dina Terence

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Calma, tímida e muito inteligente

**Aparência:** Cabelo preto, longo, olhos castanhos

**4. Nome:** Marina Teresa McSouth

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Temperamental, metediça, engraçada

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos-claros, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos

**5. Nome:** Rick Peter Shields

**Idade: **17 anos

**Personalidade:** Amigo, bom conselheiro, calmo, um pouco introvertido

**Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, olhos azuis

**6. Nome:** Karen Drake Salomond

**Idade: **16 anos

**Personalidade:** Vaidosa, fútil, um pouco egoísta, mas dedicada

**Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, pelos ombros, olhos cinzentos

**7. Nome:** Josh Edmund Rolland

**Idade: **17 anos

**Personalidade:** Decidido, calmo, corajoso

**Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes

**8. Nome:** Helena Vanessa Rosevelt

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Personalidade:** Convencida, vaidosa, frontal, directa

**Aparência:** Cabelo loiro, comprido, abaixo dos ombros

**9. Nome:** Leon Michael Ashford

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Personalidade:** Introvertido, corajoso, discreto, inteligente

**Aparência:** Cabelo preto, apanhado num rabo-de-cavalo, olhos castanhos

**10. Nome:** Pitágoras (Pit) Sócrates Ptolomeu

**Idade:** Desconhecida

**Personalidade:** Engraçado, trapalhão, valente

**Aparência:** Cabelos cinzentos, longos, olhos azuis

**11. Nome:** Marie Jenna Bertner

**Idade:** Desconhecida

**Personalidade:** Decidida, inteligente, convencida

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros, olhos castanhos

**12. Nome:** Peter Eduard Beresford

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Personalidade:** Calmo, fiel, alegre

**Aparência:** Cabelo castanho, olhos verdes

**13. Nome:** Sabrina Melody Laker

**Idade:** 14 anos

**Personalidade:** Decidida, activa, curiosa, temperamental

**Aparência:** Cabelos castanhos, pelos ombros, olhos azuis-escuros

**14. Nome:** Dean Frederic Simon

**Idade:** 17 anos

**Personalidade:** Esperto, fiel, sonhador

**Aparência:** Cabelo ruivo, olhos castanhos

**Capítulo 1: A Ilha**

Quando a Anne abriu os olhos, olhou à sua volta e viu que estava numa pequena praia. Levantou-se e viu que perto dela estavam os seus amigos. O Rick ajudou a Laura a levantar-se. O Josh, a Karen e a Marina estavam lado a lado e já se tinham levantado. A Sabrina, a Sara, o Dean e o Peter estavam mais afastados à olhar à volta deles. O Pit estava perto da Marie. A Helena levantou-se e sacudiu a roupa. O Leon fez o mesmo.

**Anne:** Onde estamos?

**Rick:** Não faço ideia. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.** - Nem sei como viemos aqui parar.

**Sabrina:** Eu também não sei. - **disse ela, confusa.**

**Pit:** É estranho... eu também não me lembro de como viemos aqui parar. Alguém se lembra?

Todos os outros abanaram a cabeça negativamente.

**Karen:** Mas afinal estamos onde? Numa mini praia ou quê?

**Leon:** Há um caminho que sobe por ali. Vamos ver?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e começaram todos a subir o caminho. Ao chegarem ao topo do caminho depararam-se com uma grande casa.

**Josh:** Uma casa? Bem, pode ser que viva aqui alguém que nos ajude e nos diga onde estamos.

**Helena:** Bem, estamos numa ilha. Olhem.

Todos admiraram a vista. Viram que estavam quase no topo de uma ilha. A sul situava-se a pequena praia onde eles tinham acordado. A oeste havia uma grande massa de árvores e uma cabana a cair aos bocados. A este havia um pequeno lago rodeado de árvores de fruto. A Norte situava-se o pico da ilha, uma elevação enorme que terminava num penhasco.

**Laura:** Ok, agora ainda estou mais confusa. Estamos numa ilha e não sabemos como viemos aqui parar. Nenhum de nós sabe.

**Sara:** E ainda por cima nem temos as roupas molhadas. Não viemos por mar... parece que caímos aqui de pára-quedas. – **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Sabrina:** Mas não temos pára-quedas nenhum.

**Sara:** Era uma maneira de dizer, Sabrina.

**Marina:** Vamos mas é ver se está alguém aqui em casa. - **disse ela, batendo à porta.**

Esperaram uns segundos, bateram novamente, mas ninguém apareceu.

**Anne:** Parece que ninguém está em casa.

**Marie:** Bem, eu vou usar os meus poderes para tentar tirar-nos daqui. - **disse ela, concentrando-se, mas nada aconteceu.** - Eu... não consigo usar os meus poderes.

Os outros também tentaram transformar-se em guerreiros, mas não conseguiram.

**Rick:** E agora?

**Dean:** Acho que não temos outra solução a não ser entrar na casa à força e telefonar à nossa família ou assim.

**Laura:** Ah claro e dizemos-lhe o quê? Para nos virem buscar a uma ilha que nem sabemos onde fica? - **perguntou ela, com sarcasmo.**

**Sara:** Pois, realmente a Laura tem razão. Mas não podemos ficar aqui na rua, não é?

**Marina: **Com um pouquinho de força, eu consigo arrombar a porta. **- disse ela, aproximando-se da porta.**

Mas mal a Marina fez com um pouco de força, a porta abriu-se.

**Marina:** Ora esta... a porta não estava trancada nem nada.

**Peter:** Vamos mas é entrar.

Eles entraram todos na casa.

**Anne:** Está aqui alguém?

Mas ninguém respondeu.

**Marina:** Vamos explorar a casa a ver o que encontramos. Pode ser que encontremos uma pista de onde estamos.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente e dispersaram. A Sara, a Laura e a Anne subiram as escadas para o primeiro andar.

**Sara:** Olhem aqui! - **disse ela, apontando para uma porta. Ao lado da porta estava uma pequena placa com um nome.** - É o meu nome!

**Laura:** E está aqui outra com o meu nome!

Elas percorreram o primeiro andar e viram que havia catorze portas, cada uma com o nome de um deles.

**Anne:** Isto é bizarro. - **disse ela, assustada.**

Elas abriram várias portas e viram que as que tinham nomes davam cada uma para um quarto. Depois havia algumas portas que davam a casas de banho e outra porta dava acesso a uma escada que ia para o rés-do-chão e dava para um pequeno corredor.

No andar de baixo, os outros tinham entrado nas várias divisões. O hall de entrada tinha cinco acessos: a escada para o primeiro andar, uma porta à esquerda que dava para a sala de jantar, uma porta à direita que dava para a sala de estar, uma porta do lado esquerdo da escada que dava para um pequeno corredor de acesso à cozinha, a outra escada para o primeiro andar e a uma despensa.

Do lado direito da escada havia uma porta para uma sala de bilhar. A sala de jantar estava também ligada com a cozinha e a sala de bilhar e a sala de estar davam acesso à biblioteca.

Eles procuraram na casa, mas não encontraram ninguém. Reuniram-se novamente no hall de entrada.

**Marina:** Não encontrámos ninguém na casa. - **disse ela.**

**Anne:** Pois eu, a Sara e a Laura fizemos uma descoberta estranha. Nesta casa há catorze quartos, cada um com o nosso nome!

Os outros pareceram surpreendidos.

**Josh:** A sério?

**Rick:** Quero ver isso.

Eles subiram todos até ao primeiro andar e puderam verificar que era verdade.

**Helena:** Isto é mesmo muito estranho. - **disse ela, pensativa.**

**Marie:** E não encontrámos nenhum telefone. Aliás, nem rádio, nem televisão, nem computador. Nada.

**Sabrina:** Parece que estamos presos nesta ilha...

Os outros olharam para ela e depois ficaram pensativos. O que ela dizia era bem verdade.

Eles começaram a deambular por ali, sem saber o que pensar. O Dean olhou por uma das janelas.

**Dean:** Está a começar a escurecer. - **disse ele, preocupado.**

**Laura:** Parece que vamos ter de passar a noite aqui.

Leon: Pelo menos temos onde dormir. Menos mal. - **disse ele, mais aliviado.**

**Marina:** Eu estou a ficar com fome...

**Karen:** Eu também.

**Marie:** Quando vimos a cozinha, vi que tanto o frigorifico como a dispensa tinham bastante comida. - **disse ela.** - Vou preparar alguma coisa.

**Helena:** Eu ajudo.

**Anne:** Eu também.

As três dirigiram-se à cozinha.

**Sara:** Eu vou descansar na sala.

**Dean:** Vou contigo.

Os dois dirigiram-se à sala e sentaram-se.

**Rick:** Eu acho que se calhar pode haver alguma informação importante na biblioteca. Há pouco apenas passámos por lá para ver se não estava lá ninguém.

**Laura:** Tens razão Rick. Vá, vamos lá os dois ver se encontramos alguma coisa.

Os dois afastaram-se em direcção à biblioteca.

**Pit:** E que tal um jogo de bilhar para passar o tempo? - **sugeriu ele.**

**Leon:** Por mim, tudo bem. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Josh:** Eu também jogo.

Os três foram para a sala de bilhar.

**Marina:** Eu vou para o meu quarto.

**Peter:** Bem, se calhar é boa ideia irmos ver melhor os nossos quartos. - **disse ele.**

**Marina:** Foi o que eu pensei. Por isso vou para o meu quarto.

Os dois subiram as escadas, deixando a Sabrina e a Karen no hall.

**Sabrina:** E nós?

**Karen:** Não sei... olha se calhar é melhor irmos ver os nossos quartos também. De qualquer maneira não temos nada que fazer.

Elas subiram também as escadas.

O Peter entrou no seu quarto e sorriu. As paredes estavam pintadas de azul-escuro, a cama era grande, tinha duas janelas que deviam deixar entrar bastante luz, apesar de agora não dar para ver muito porque já estava quase completamente de noite.

_**Peter (pensando):**__ Que fixe, parece que estou dentro do mar. Gosto da cor da parede. - __**pensou ele, sorrindo.**__ - Hum... não devia estar animado. Afinal, de repente estou numa ilha isolada... devia estar preocupado._

Ele ficado pensativo durante uns segundos.

_**Peter (pensando):**__ Sim, devia estar bastante preocupado. Naturalmente, estou um pouco preocupado... mas é como se fosse uma aventura! E eu não tenho poderes como os guerreiros para viver aventuras assim. Vir parar a esta ilha até pode ter sido bom... contando que achemos uma forma de sair daqui, é claro._

A Marina deitou-se na sua cama. Era fofinha.

_**Marina (pensando): Que coisa esquisita... não me lembro de como vim aqui parar... aliás, não me lembro nem do que estava a fazer antes de vir aqui parar.**_

Ela saltou da cama e foi até a uma das janelas do quarto.

_**Marina (pensando): Esta ilha é um bocado sinistra. Quem é que no seu perfeito juízo ia construir uma casa aqui, no meio do nada? E ainda por cima a ilha nem é muito grande.**_

A Sabrina passou uma vista de olhos por todo o quarto. Abriu um dos roupeiros e encontrou várias roupas. Tirou algumas para fora.

_**Sabrina (pensando): **__Que fixe, as roupas servem-me! Mas... como é possível que haja aqui roupas do meu tamanho? Ainda por cima o quarto tem o meu nome na porta. Parece que esta mansão foi preparada para a nossa chegada._

A Sabrina sentou-se na sua cama.

_**Sabrina (pensando):**__ Será que isto é obra de algum inimigo dos guerreiros? Mas porque é que me trouxeram a mim para aqui? E ao Dean e ao Peter. Nós não temos poderes. Enfim... nem os guerreiros conseguem usar os poderes deles... estou a ficar cada vez mais preocupada._

Na biblioteca, a Laura e o Rick estavam a passar os olhos pelos títulos dos livros.

**Laura:** Acho que não vamos encontrar nada. - **disse ela.**

De repente, o Rick soltou uma exclamação.

**Rick:** Encontrei qualquer coisa!

A Laura aproximou-se dele. Ele segurava um papel na mão.

**Rick:** Isto estava dentro da escrivaninha. - **disse ele, entregando-lhe o papel.** - Supostamente, este é o nome da ilha.

A Laura olhou para o papel e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

**Laura:** Estou a ver... o nome não beneficia em nada a ilha, nem a nossa situação. - **disse ela.**

**Rick:** É verdade. - **disse ele, aproximando-se novamente da Laura e espreitando mais uma vez para o papel.**

O nome que lá estava escrito era Ilha da Morte.

No seu quarto, a Karen olhou-se ao espelho e abanou a cabeça.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ O meu cabelo está um desastre. Tenho de o ir pentear._

Ela olhou para a parede do quarto e viu um quadro com algumas coisas escritas. Aproximou-se. Era um poema.

_"Catorze pessoas confusas com a sua condição;_

_Uma delas é envenenada e restam treze._

_Treze pessoas em pânico, sem saber o que fazer;_

_Uma adormece para sempre e restam doze._

_Doze pessoas vão jantar perto da lareira de bronze;_

_Uma delas come demais e restam onze._

_Onze pessoas olhando de rés-vés;_

_Uma leva uma pancada e restam dez._

_Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;_

_Uma delas acaba por não comer e então restam nove._

_Nove pessoas pensando numa solução;_

_A uma delas falta o ar e então restam oito._

_Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;_

_Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete._

_Sete pessoas na casa não querem sair, mas eis_

_Que uma delas vai cortar lenha e restam seis_

_Seis pessoas na casa, cada uma com seu vinco_

_Uma delas toma a bebida fatal e restam cinco_

_Cinco pessoas comportam-se como se vivessem no mato;_

_Uma delas leva um tiro e restam apenas quatro._

_Quatro pessoas assustadas, uma desaparece de vez;_

_E mesmo desconfiadas apenas restam três._

_Três pessoas fechadas no seu quarto, e depois?;_

_Uma é esfaqueada e restam dois._

_Duas pessoas encaram-se e fica tudo em suma;_

_Uma mata a outra e resta uma._

_Uma pessoa sozinha na ilha, de todas só restou uma;_

_Por fim ela enforcou-se e não ficou nenhuma."_

A Karen abanou a cabeça novamente.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Mas que porcaria! Que poema parvo._

Ela pegou no quadro e foi pô-lo dentro do guarda-fato, onde não teria de olhar para ele. Depois viu que tinha várias roupas no guarda-fato e foi experimentá-las.

Na cozinha, a Marie, a Anne e a Helena estavam a preparar o jantar.

**Marie:** Vamos fazer massa que é das coisas mais simples e rápidas. Temos carne picada para acompanhar. E para jantar, está óptimo.

**Anne:** Temos alguns doces no frigorífico. - **disse ela.**

**Marie:** Pois, mas não vamos mexer neles. Nem sabemos de quem é esta casa. Vamos comer só o indispensável.

**Helena:** É estranho que o frigorifico e a dispensa estejam cheias de comida mas ninguém esteja nesta ilha, não acham?

A Anne encolheu os ombros.

**Marie:** Amanhã pensaremos numa maneira de sair desta ilha e não quero saber de mais nada. - **disse ela.**

Algum tempo depois, o jantar estava pronto. A Helena foi chamá-los a todos para jantar. A Sabrina e a Karen entraram na sala de jantar com roupas diferentes.

**Sara:** Onde é que arranjaste essas roupas, Sabrina? **– perguntou ela, confusa.**

**Sabrina:** Estavam dentro do guarda-fato do meu quarto.

**Karen:** E as que eu estou a usar estavam no meu guarda-fato. - **disse ela, contente.** - Fui ver ao quarto da Marie e do Rick e também têm lá roupas para vocês.

A Marie abanou a cabeça violentamente.

**Marie:** Isto é demasiado estranho. Começo a pensar que a nossa chegada aqui não foi nenhuma coincidência. Está tudo preparado para nós!

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Anne:** Será? Bom eu quero é sair da ilha.

**Laura:** Todos queremos, Anne.

**Dean:** É verdade. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça vigorosamente.**

Rick: Eu e a Laura descobrimos qual é o nome da ilha. - **disse ele.** - Mas não vão gostar.

**Marina:** Diz lá! Estou curiosa!

**Rick:** A ilha chama-se Ilha da Morte.

Todos outros pareceram surpreendidos e apreensivos, menos o Peter.

**Peter:** Oh, isso é apenas um nome. Não quer dizer nada. - **disse ele. -** Eu até gosto de estar aqui.

**Sara:** Deves estar maluco, Peter.

**Peter:** Não estou nada maluco. Mas... esta casa é grande, o meu quarto é muito fixe. E... isto é uma aventura!

**Josh:** Pois eu não estou nada entusiasmado. Não percebo como é que esta casa nem um telefone tem, mas tem luz eléctrica, quartos completos, salas de luxo... não percebo!

**Marie:** Deixemos os pensamentos para depois. Vamos comer antes que a comida arrefeça!

Todos concordaram e começaram a comer.

**Sabrina:** A massa está muito boa. - **disse ela, sorrindo.**

**Anne:** A Marie fê-la de uma maneira especial.

**Marie:** Eu até gosto de cozinhar. Não o podia fazer quando estava na minha forma de catatua, é claro.

Nesse momento, a Anne olhou para uma pequena mesa que estava ao fundo da sala de jantar e soltou uma exclamação.

**Anne:** Olhem para ali!

Todos olharam para onde a Anne estava a apontar. Em cima da pequena mesa estavam catorze estátuas de vidro, cada uma esculpida de maneira a ser igual a cada um dos catorze ocupantes da casa.

**Karen:** Que estranho...

**Marina:** São figuras esculpidas iguais a nós! **– disse ela, entusiasmada.**

**Sara:** Mais outra coincidência...

**Dean:** Mas as estátuas são giras. Parecemos mesmo nós.

**Karen: **Fala por ti. A minha estátua é muito mais feia do que eu. Eu não sou nada assim. Sou muito mais bonita.

**Marie:** Isto é tudo muito estranho. Porque é que há pequenas estátuas nossas nesta casa?

Mas ninguém sabia a resposta.

Pouco depois, eles terminaram o jantar. A Sara, a Laura e o Rick levaram a louça para a cozinha enquanto a Sabrina e o Leon foram lavar a loiça.

Quando a loiça estava lavada, eles juntaram-se na sala de estar.

**Pit:** Será que conseguiremos sair da ilha amanhã?

**Marie:** Bom, não podemos contar com a nossa magia... mas até pode ser que amanhã alguém apareça. O dono da mansão pode estar fora e voltar amanhã.

**Leon:** Será mesmo?

**Marina:** Ninguém sabe, Leon, mas esperemos que sim, para o bem de todos nós.

**Marie:** Bom, querem ir já deitar-se?

**Karen:** Eu não. - **disse ela, prontamente.** - Podíamos ficar aqui um bocado a conversar.

**Sara:** Por mim, tudo bem.

**Marie:** Estão ali umas bebidas ao fundo... o dono da casa não se deve importar se nós bebermos alguma coisa.

**Rick:** Também acho que não.

A Marie lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

**Marie:** Vocês não bebem nada. Só eu e o Pit. Vocês são muito novos. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Rick:** Não somos nada!

**Pit:** Ainda são jovens e além disso não precisam de beber nada.

Ele e a Marie foram até um canto da sala onde estavam umas garrafas. O Rick sentou-se no sofá, zangado.

**Laura:** Eles têm razão Rick. Além disso, não fica bem bebermos coisas alheias, não achas?

**Rick:** Eles não acham isso.

**Leon:** Considerando que eles estiveram imenso tempo presos no corpo de pássaros, é normal que agora queiram aproveitar para fazer coisas que não podiam fazer.

Rapidamente começaram todos a falar uns com os outros. A Marie e o Pit começaram a ficar animados com as bebidas e começaram a dançar no meio da sala.

**Anne:** Eles são engraçados. - **disse ela, rindo-se.**

**Dean:** Pois, mas não os podemos deixar é beber mais nada.

**Sabrina: **Dançam pior que a Britney Spirs.

O Pit andava a dançar com o copo na mão e a Marie tinha pousado o copo numa das mesas.

O grupo continuou a falar, ocasionalmente alguns deles levantavam-se e espreitavam pela janela, para a noite escura. Passado um tempo, a Marie e o Pit sentaram-se e ficaram a conversar com os outros.

**Marie:** Amanhã vamos ter de arranjar maneira de sair desta ilha mesmo que ninguém apareça.

**Anne:** Mas é difícil... a nado não vamos conseguir.

**Karen: **Parecemos o Robinson Crusoié, presos numa ilha. Falta cá é o Quinta-feira.

**Peter: **Acho que não o nome dele não era Quinta-feira, mas pronto.

**Josh: **Hum… talvez do pico da ilha dê para ver se há terra aqui perto. - **disse ele. **- Amanhã temos de ir lá ver.

A Marie levantou-se para ir buscar o seu copo.

**Helena: **Marie, já chega de beber, não? - **perguntou ela, com um olhar gelado. – **Nem parece teu!

**Marie: **Está bem. Vou só terminar a minha bebida. - **disse ela, bebendo o liquido do copo rapidamente. **- Pronto. Não bebo mais nada hoje.

Nesse momento, a Marie começou a cambalear. Todos olharam para ela, surpreendidos.

**Leon:** Marie, estás a sentir-te bem?

**Helena: **Eu bem disse que ela não devia ter bebido mais nada!

Mas nesse momento, a Marie caiu no chão. Todos correram para ela. O Pit e o Leon baixaram-se.

**Sabrina:** Ela desmaiou?

**Peter:** Bebeu demais, foi o que foi. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Leon:** Marie, acorda. - **disse ele, dando-lhe palmadinhas na cara.**

Mas ela não acordava.

**Anne:** Quando se desmaia, leva-se um tempo a recuperar.

**Laura:** Mas ela... não parece estar a respirar... não vêm que o peito dela não está a mexer?

Os outros olharam alarmados da Laura para a Marie. O Pit encostou o ouvido ao coração da Marie.

**Pit:** Não oiço nada... - **disse ele, alarmado, pegando-lhe de seguida no pulso.**

Todos ficaram calados durante uns segundos, em suspenso.

**Pit:** Ela... está morta.

**Leon:** M-morta?!

_**"Catorze pessoas confusas com a sua condição;**_

_**Uma delas é envenenada e restam treze."**_

**Helena:** Não pode ser! - **disse ela, empurrando o Pit para o lado e pegando no pulso da Marie.** - Oh não... é verdade.

Ninguém se atreveu a dizer mais nada por uns segundos. Estavam todos em choque.

**Sabrina:** Ela sofria do coração ou algo assim?

**Helena:** Eu não sei... Pitágoras você conhece-a há mais tempo que nós.

**Pit:** Que eu saiba ela não sofria de nada...

**Dean:** Será que foi da bebida? **– perguntou ele.**

**Pit:** Não pode ter sido. Eu bebi o mesmo que ela. - **disse ele.** - A bebida não tinha nada de mal.

**Sabrina:** Ela morreu outra vez... Deuses, desta vez não nos podem ajudar? Isto é injusto! - **gritou ela, mas nada aconteceu.** - Vocês não podem usar magia e parece que nem os Deuses nos ouvem aqui…

**Leon:** Ela morreu mesmo... outra vez...

**Laura:** Mas é estranho. Ninguém morre assim sem mais nem menos. Tem de haver uma explicação!

**Josh:** Será que alguém lhe lançou um feitiço? **– perguntou ele, em modo de sugestão.**

**Marina:** Não me parece...

A Laura baixou-se e pegou no copo que a Marie tinha segurado e que agora estava no chão. Cheirou o copo.

**Laura:** O copo tem um cheiro estranho. - **disse ela.**

Todos se aproximaram.

**Anne:** Então o copo tinha alguma coisa!

**Sara:** O que seria?

**Laura:** Se ela morreu assim... devia ser veneno. **– concluiu ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Peter:** Mas quem pôs o veneno no copo? - **perguntou ele.**

**Rick:** Talvez já lá estivesse.

**Helena:** Então porque é que ela não morreu logo?

**Laura:** O veneno podia ser de actuação lenta. - **explicou ela.**

A Karen olhou para a Marie.

**Karen:** Que mal ela ter morrido... e numa ilha chamada Ilha da Morte...

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo. A Marie morreu, os outros estão vivos mas presos numa ilha. Será que vai aparecer o dono da mansão? E como é que havia veneno no copo da Marie? Isto e muito mais, no próximo capítulo! Não percam!**


	2. Estátuas de Vidro

**Capítulo 2: Estátuas de Vidro**

A Karen olhou para a Marie.

**Karen:** Que mal ela ter morrido... e numa ilha chamada Ilha da Morte...

A Anne estremeceu um pouco.

**Anne:** Fiquei toda arrepiada com o que disseste Karen...

**Sara:** O que fazemos agora?

**Pit:** Não há muito a fazer... pobre Marie... mas agora não podemos fazer nada. É melhor levarmos o corpo para o quarto dela.

O Pit, o Leon e a Marina pegaram no corpo da Marie e levaram-na para o seu quarto. Deitaram-na na cama e taparam o corpo com um lençol. Depois, regressaram à sala de estar.

**Laura:** Bom, é estranho que houvesse veneno no copo. Porque é que nesta casa haveria um copo com veneno?

**Sabrina:** Ninguém sabe responder a isso, Laura.

**Laura:** Está bem... mas pronto, é estranho.

A Helena sentou-se no sofá.

**Helena:** Estou cansada... isto da Marie ter morrido abalou-me muito.

**Sara:** Talvez fosse melhor irmos dormir. **– sugeriu ela.**

**Peter:** Sinceramente, não me apetece nada dormir.

**Dean:** Mas ficarmos aqui também não ajuda nada. - **disse ele.** - É péssimo a Marie ter morrido... mas não podemos fazer nada agora.

A Helena levantou-se.

**Helena:** Eu vou-me deitar. Não me parece que vá conseguir dormir mas pelo menos vou descansar.

A Helena saiu da sala e vários dos outros seguiram-na. Só ficaram na sala a Anne, a Marina e o Peter.

**Anne:** O que aconteceu foi mesmo inesperado...

**Peter:** Um horror. Coitada da Marie.

**Marina:** É melhor irmo-nos deitar como os outros.

**Peter:** Está bem. Vamos lá.

Eles subiram todos para os quartos. No seu quarto, a Laura olhou para um quadro que tinha o poema que a Karen já tinha visto antes. A Laura leu-o.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Que poema estranho... por coincidência a Marie morreu envenenada... bom, vou mas é deitar-me._

No seu quarto, a Anne olhou também para o poema mas ao chegar a meio do poema parou de ler.

_**Anne (pensando):**_ Que poema horroroso. Só fala de mortes!

Pouco depois, a Anne foi deitar-se, mas não conseguia adormecer. Decidiu ir à cozinha beber um copo de leite. Ela desceu pela escada principal e passou pela sala de jantar. Quando ia para entrar na cozinha, deteve-se a olhar para a mesa com as estátuas de vidro.

Aproximou-se rapidamente. Nesse momento, apareceu o Peter.

**Peter:** Ah, estás a pé, Anne?

**Anne:** Não consegui dormir. **– respondeu ela.**

**Peter:** Pois, eu também não. Vim comer mais qualquer coisa. - **disse ele.** - O que foi?

**Anne:** As estátuas de vidro. Eu contei-as ao jantar. Eram catorze. E agora só estão aqui treze!

**Peter:** Tens a certeza que eram mesmo catorze?

**Anne:** Sim. Eu contei-as, como já disse. Eram catorze, como nós. Aliás, têm a nossa forma e agora estava a olhar para aqui e contei mentalmente e só aqui estão treze.

O Peter aproximou-se da mesa.

**Anne:** Falta aqui a estátua da Marie!

**Peter:** Se calhar levaram-na e deixaram-na no quarto dela. **– disse ele, dando pouca importância ao assunto.**

**Anne:** Será? Não me parece... bom, vamos lá à cozinha.

Eles foram até à cozinha. O Peter comeu uma sandes e a Anne bebeu o seu leite. Depois subiram juntos para o primeiro andar.

**Anne:** Tenho de tirar esta dúvida. - **disse ela e foi ao quarto da Marie, com o Peter atrás dela.**

Mas não viram a estátua em lado nenhum.

**Anne:** Como eu suspeitava. A estátua não foi trazida para aqui.

**Peter:** Também não interessa. É apenas uma estátua de vidro. Não vale nada, nem tem importância nenhuma.

**Anne:** Tens razão. Estou a exagerar. Mas é que com a morte da Marie... bem acho que me chocou muito.

**Peter:** Compreendo. - **disse ele.** - Mas é melhor irmos dormir. Se quiseres, podes ficar comigo no meu quarto.

A Anne sorriu-lhe.

**Anne:** É melhor não Peter. Não estou com cabeça para nada. Preciso mesmo de descansar.

**Peter:** Está bem.

Eles saíram do quarto da Marie e cada um foi para o seu quarto.

Meia hora depois, o Pit estava a mexer-se na sua cama. Ainda não tinha conseguido adormecer.

**Pit (pensando):** Mas que coisa que tinha de acontecer! Raios, pobre Marie! Agora que tinha recuperado a sua forma original... morre... não é justo. E não consigo dormir... talvez haja alguns comprimidos para dormir na casa de banho.

Ele levantou-se, saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se a uma das casas de banho. Não reparou que alguém o tinha visto sair do quarto. Ele procurou em duas casas de banho, mas não havia sinais de comprimidos para dormir. Quando voltou ao corredor, uma pessoa aproximou-se dele.

**Pit: **Também não consegues dormir?

**Pessoa: **Não. A morte da Marie não me sai da cabeça.

**Pit: **Compreendo. Tenho exactamente o mesmo problema. Estava à procura de uns comprimidos para dormir, mas não achei nenhuns.

**Pessoa: **Eu tenho uns. - **disse a pessoa, tirando uns comprimidos do bolso. **- Encontrei-os há pouco numa das casas de banho. Ia agora tomar um quando ouvi um barulho no corredor.

**Pit:** Ah, então dá-me um para eu dormir bem.

A pessoa deu um comprimido ao Pit e ele engoliu-o rapidamente.

**Pit:** Então vou dormir. Até amanhã.

**Pessoa:** Adeus.

O Pit voltou ao seu quarto e a pessoa voltou ao seu também. O que o Pit não sabia era que o comprimido continha veneno e quando se deitou e adormeceu, não sabia que na manhã seguinte não iria acordar.

_**"Treze pessoas em pânico, sem saber o que fazer;**_

_**Uma adormece para sempre e restam doze."**_

Na manhã seguinte, a Anne e a Helena levantaram-se cedo. Primeiro, não tinham dormido bem e segundo, tinham de preparar o pequeno-almoço para os outros.

Pouco depois as pessoas começaram a descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Anne levou um prato com pão e outro com ovos mexidos para a sala de jantar e depois de pousar os pratos na mesa, arregalou os olhos.

Foi rapidamente até à mesa com as estátuas.

**Anne:** Não pode ser...

O Rick, o Josh, a Marina e a Sabrina, que estavam já na sala de jantar, viraram-se para ela.

**Marina:** O que foi?

**Anne:** As estátuas... só aqui estão doze. **– disse ela, incrédula.**

**Rick:** E daí?

**Anne:** Elas eram catorze, representando com um de nós! Ontem à noite contei treze. A estátua da Marie desapareceu. E hoje só aqui estão doze!

**Sabrina:** Isso é estranho... **– disse ela, aproximando-se para ver bem as estátuas.**

**Rick:** Bem, que estátua falta?

A Anne e a Sabrina examinaram as estátuas.

**Anne:** Falta a estátua do Periquito... quer dizer, do Pit. - **disse ela.**

**Sabrina: **Sim. A estátua do Pit não está aqui. E como a Anne disse, a estátua da Marie também não.

**Marina:** Não há-de ser nada. Esquece isso.

A Anne abanou a cabeça e voltou à cozinha. Algum tempo depois, todos tinham descido com a excepção do Pit.

**Sara:** O Pit está a demorar muito para descer.

**Laura:** Deve ter o sono pesado.

**Karen:** Não sei como é que ele consegue dormir bem durante tanto tempo. Eu mexi-me a noite toda. - **disse ela.** - Quero sair desta ilha.

**Josh:** Bom, eu vou ao quarto do Pit chamá-lo para vir tomar o pequeno-almoço.

O Josh foi até ao hall, subiu as escadas e bateu à porta do quarto do Pit. Como ele não respondeu, o Josh abriu a porta.

**Josh:** Ó dorminhoco, está na hora de acordares. **– disse ele, espreitando para dentro do quarto.**

Mas o Pit nem se mexeu.

**Josh: **Vá lá, acorda. - **disse ele, aproximando-se da cama.** - Estão todos levantados, menos tu.

Mas o Pit não se mexeu.

**Josh:** Pit? Pit! - **gritou ele, abanando o Pit, mas ele nem se mexeu. O Josh tomou-lhe o pulso.** - Ele está morto...

O Josh desceu rapidamente até à sala de jantar.

**Josh:** Pessoal, aconteceu uma coisa terrível! O Pit está morto!

Todos ficaram a olhar para o Josh. Por segundos, o tempo pareceu parar.

**Laura:** T-tens a certeza?

**Josh:** Tenho.

**Rick:** Vamos lá ver então.

Todos foram até ao quarto do Pit. O Rick tomou-lhe o pulso.

**Rick:** É verdade, está morto... **– disse ele, virando-se para os outros.**

**Sabrina:** Olhem, está aqui uma caixa de comprimidos para dormir. **- disse ela, pegando na caixa.**

**Sara:** Será que ele tomou comprimidos a mais?

**Karen:** Pode ser...

**Dean:** Meu Deus... duas mortes desde que chegámos aqui... **– disse ele, arrepiado.**

**Peter:** Pelo menos, morreu a dormir. Não sofreu nada.

O Josh tapou o corpo do Pit com um lençol e todos abandonaram o quarto.

**Laura:** Proponho que esperemos um pouco para ver se alguém aparece aqui na ilha. Talvez tragam um barco grande para nos tirar daqui.

Mas eles esperaram... esperaram... depois do almoço, eles estavam fartos de esperar.

**Anne:** Não haverá maneira de sairmos daqui?

**Leon:** Não me parece. Por ar não conseguimos sair e por terra também não. Por mar dava, mas não temos um barco...

O grupo dispersou um pouco. O Josh foi até ao pico da ilha com a Marina.

**Marina:** Não consigo ver terra daqui.

**Josh:** Nem eu. Como suspeitava, a ilha é completamente isolada. - **disse ele.**

**Marina:** Então... não podemos sair daqui? **– perguntou ela, começando a aperceber-se cada vez mais da situação complicada em que se encontravam todos eles.**

**Josh:** Pelos vistos... não. Mas eu acredito que alguém vai aparecer para nos ajudar. Não te preocupes.

Eles voltaram à casa e disseram ao grupo que não tinham avistado terra.

**Karen:** Estamos feitos...

**Helena:** Enerva-me que não possamos fazer nada!

**Leon:** Temos de ter calma e esperar. **– disse ele, tentando acalmar a Helena.**

**Helena:** Até quando?

**Leon:** Não sei...

Durante o resto da tarde o grupo andou pela casa e a Marina e a Karen ainda foram dar uma pequena volta pela ilha, mas não encontraram nada de importante, nem nenhuma maneira de saírem de lá.

Às sete da tarde, a Helena e a Anne voltaram à cozinha.

**Anne:** O que fazemos para o jantar?

**Helena:** Não sei... nem me apetece nada cozinhar!

**Anne:** Nem a mim, mas temos de comer alguma coisa, não é?

**Helena:** Sim... eu sei, mas estou nervosa. - **disse ela.** - Bom, podemos fazer arroz de pato. Temos pato no congelador e arroz na dispensa.

**Anne:** Parece-me bem. Acho que os outros gostam todos de pato.

**Helena:** E se não gostarem, problema deles. Eu não criada deles para andar a fazer imensas comidas. Se não gostarem, que venham fazer a comida deles e pronto. Já muito fazemos nós em estarmos a cozinhar para eles todos, sem eles mexerem uma palha.

As duas começaram a fazer o jantar. Entretanto, a Anne foi ao frigorífico e surpreendeu-se.

**Anne:** Helena... lembras-te de haver aqui estas bolachas com chocolate? - **perguntou ela tirando um prato de bolachas do frigorifico.**

**Helena:** Não sei... que eu me lembre não. Mas também, quem é que foi pôr bolachas no frigorifico?!

**Anne:** Pois... devia ser alguém que não percebe muito de comida. **– disse ela, pousando as bolachas numa mesa.**

**Helena:** Deixa-as aí. Comemos as bolachas como sobremesa.

**Anne:** A Marie disse que não era bom comermos sobremesas alheias.

**Helena:** A Marie já não está aqui. E além disso nem sabemos de quem é a casa... enfim, isto é tudo muito misterioso e estamos nervosos. Precisamos de algo para nos adoçar a boca.

A Anne encolheu os ombros e continuaram a fazer o jantar.

No seu quarto, a Laura examinava mais uma vez o poema que estava emoldurado no quadro.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Catorze pessoas... duas morreram como dizem os primeiros versos... será coincidência? Que parvoíce! Claro que tem de ser coincidência. Mais ninguém vai morrer. Estamos a salvo nesta ilha. Ela não é uma fonte de perigo para nós._

No seu quarto, o Peter estava deitado na sua cama.

_**Peter (pensando):**__ Duas mortes... realmente, esta ilha trouxe coisas estranhas... mas mesmo assim... continuo a gostar de aqui estar... se não fosse pelas duas mortes que ocorreram... diria que estou feliz aqui._

A Sara e o Dean estavam sentados na sala de estar. O Rick passou por eles e espreitou pela janela.

**Rick:** Já está a escurecer.

**Sara:** E passámos o dia todo nesta ilha. Não apareceu ninguém. Será que vamos conseguir sair daqui algum dia?

**Dean:** Claro que vamos! - **disse ele, confiante.** - E pelo que vimos temos comida por algum tempo, por isso não há problema.

**Rick:** As nossas famílias devem estar preocupadas connosco.

**Sara:** Pois é. Mas nem sequer podemos contactá-las.

O Leon desceu as escadas até ao hall de entrada. Olhou à sua volta e suspirou.

**Leon (pensando):** Esta ilha é demasiado misteriosa para o meu gosto.

Pouco depois, o jantar estava pronto. Todos se reuniram na sala de jantar enquanto a Helena e a Anne punham a comida na mesa.

**Karen:** Agora está a ficar frio. - **disse ela, tremendo.**

**Josh:** Podemos acender a lareira. - **disse ele, olhando para a lareira que havia do outro lado da sala de jantar.**

Era uma lareira grande, de bronze e tinha alguma madeira numa cesta. O Josh foi até lá, encontrou uns fósforos, deitou a madeira na lareira e acendeu-a. Deitou algum fumo, mas depois o fogo começou a crepitar.

**Josh:** Pronto, daqui a pouco já ficaremos mais quentes.

Eles sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Foram conversando pontualmente, mas com as mortes da Marie e do Pit a vontade de falarem tinha esmorecido.

Quando terminaram de comer, a Anne e a Helena levaram os pratos para a cozinha.

**Laura:** Estive a analisar um poema que há no meu quarto. - **disse ela.**

**Karen:** Ah, um poema que está emoldurado e fala de pessoas... a morrerem? Também tenho esse no meu.

**Dean:** Eu também.

**Sabrina:** E eu.

Todos tinham o poema no quarto.

**Laura:** Acho-o estranho.

**Rick:** Eu mal reparei nele.

**Karen: **O meu está guardado dentro do guarda-fato. Nem quero ter de olhar para aquilo! **– disse ela, aborrecida. – **O dono desta casa não tem gosto nenhum para quadros.

A Anne e a Helena voltaram com o prato de bolachas.

**Helena: **Bom, para sobremesa só temos mesmo estas bolachas com chocolate.

**Marina: **Só? Não havia mais nada?

**Anne: **Havia, mas não devemos estar a comer as coisas alheias. Umas bolachas com chocolate chegam muito bem.

Marina: Pronto. Suponho que é melhor que nada. - **disse ela, pegando em duas bolachas.**

O Rick, o Josh, a Sabrina e o Leon tiraram também algumas bolachas.

**Karen: **Eu não como dessas bolachas. Devem engordar imenso.

**Marina: **Melhor. Mais fica! - **disse ela, dando uma trinca numa bolacha.**

E depois, aconteceu tudo muito depressa. A Marina soltou um grito, agarrou-se à garganta, gemeu e depois desfaleceu sobre a mesa.

_**"Doze pessoas vão jantar perto da lareira de bronze;**_

_**Uma delas come demais e restam onze."**_

Os outros ficaram a olhar, atónitos, para o que tinha acontecido. A Laura foi a primeira a recuperar.

**Laura:** Marina! Estás bem?

Ela aproximou-se da Marina e levantou-a. A Marina tinha os olhos esbugalhados e os lábios estavam de um roxo forte. A Laura sentiu-lhe a pulsação.

**Dean:** Laura... ela está morta, não está? - **perguntou ele, subitamente.**

**Laura:** Está.

A Karen começou a gritar.

**Karen:** Mais uma morte! Mais uma morte! Meu Deus, vamos morrer todos!

A Karen levantou-se e começou a gritar ainda mais alto. A Sara aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe uma bofetada. A Karen calou-se.

**Sara:** Controla-te Karen.

**Karen:** D-desculpem... foi do choque. **– disse ela, respirando fundo.**

**Rick:** Mas como é que ela morreu? Ainda agora estava bem!

**Laura:** Eu não sei... só se...

Ela pegou na bolacha que a Marina tinha trincado. Tirou a parte de cima e viu que por cima do chocolate estava um pó roxo.

**Laura:** Foi isto... deve ser veneno. Estava no meio da bolacha.

**Josh:** S-será que todos as bolachas estão envenenadas? Eu comi uma. Mas não morri. Mas a Marina…

A Laura pegou nas outras bolachas e abriu-as. Mas mais nenhuma tinha veneno.

**Laura:** Só esta bolacha é que tinha veneno. - **disse ela.** - Não há dúvida que alguém pôs o veneno na bolacha.

**Sabrina:** É o terceiro envenenamento desde que chegámos aqui! - **gritou ela**.

**Anne:** E tem sido sempre por ingestão de veneno, na bebida, na comida e em comprimidos... sim, porque depois disto não há dúvida de que os comprimidos que o Pit tomou para dormir deviam conter veneno também!

Todos olharam para ela, surpreendidos, mas depois calaram-se. Fazia sentido.

**Sara:** Será que há várias coisas com veneno espalhadas pela casa?

**Helena:** Não sabemos, mas estas bolachas apareceram misteriosamente no frigorífico. Ontem não estavam lá. É como se alguém as tivesse lá posto com intenção de que nós as comêssemos... e agora a Marina está morta.

E então aconteceu. Pela primeira vez todos eles olharam para os outros de maneira diferente, com desconfiança no olhar.

**Laura:** Têm a certeza que as bolachas não estavam já no frigorífico ontem?

**Anne:** Eu tenho a certeza absoluta.

**Helena:** Eu não posso dizer com cem porcento de certeza, mas que eu me lembre, não.

**Laura:** Ok. A partir de agora vamos ter muito cuidado com tudo, mas tudo o que comemos. - **disse ela.**

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Josh:** É melhor levarmos o corpo da Marina para o quarto dela.

O Josh, o Rick e o Peter pegaram no corpo da Marina e levaram-no para o seu quarto. Depois taparam o corpo com um lençol.

**Josh: **Pobre Marina… não merecia isto.

**Rick: **Nem ela, nem os outros.

**Josh: **Mas quem pôs o veneno na bolacha, há-de pagar por isso.

Os três voltaram a descer para a sala de jantar.

**Rick:** Amanhã temos mesmo de ver se encontramos uma maneira de sair desta ilha.

**Karen:** Sim. Eu não quero ser a próxima a morrer!

**Anne:** Mais ninguém vai morrer, Karen. **– disse ela, rispidamente.**

**Karen:** Não podes ter a certeza disso, Anne. - **disse ela.** - A não ser que fosses tu que tivesses andado a pôr o veneno em todo o lado.

**Anne:** Eu? Mas que ideia, Karen! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Sara:** Parem com isso! Não discutam!

**Dean:** Discutir não leva a nada, meninas.

**Leon:** Acho melhor irmo-nos deitar.

Os outros concordaram e cada um foi para o seu quarto.

A Anne deitou-se na sua cama e suspirou.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Pobre Marina... que horror! E a estúpida da Karen a acusar-me de andar a pôr veneno para matar os outros! Que absurdo. Se eu quisesse matar alguém tinha sido super fácil. Envenenava a comida de todos e pronto. Mas porque é que eu estou a pensar nisto? A estadia nesta ilha está a deixar-me paranóica._

Nesse momento, a Anne olhou para o quadro com o poema. Levantou-se e leu-o.

**Anne (pensando):** Mas... bate certo... hum... oh, lembrei-me de uma coisa!

Ela saiu do quarto rapidamente, desceu as escadas e entrou na sala de jantar. Aproximou-se da mesa com as estátuas.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Eu sabia! Falta aqui a estátua da Marina! Mas porque é que ela desapareceu? Terá sido por magia? Já não sei... é melhor eu ir dormir._

Ela subiu as escadas apressadamente e entrou no seu quarto.

Onze pessoas vivas estavam na casa. Uma delas era um assassino ou assassina. E meia hora depois, essa pessoa saiu para o corredor e escondeu-se nas sombras, à espera.

**E é verdade, um deles é que é o assassino que anda a matar os outros. Qual deles terá envenenado a Marie, o Pit e a Marina? Ainda restam muito suspeitos. No próximo capítulo, mais algumas personagens vão desta para melhor. Não percam!**


	3. O Plano

**Capítulo 3: O Plano**

Onze pessoas vivas estavam na casa. Uma delas era um assassino ou assassina. E meia hora depois, essa pessoa saiu para o corredor e escondeu-se nas sombras, à espera.

O Dean virou-se na cama. Não conseguia adormecer. Estava sob stress.

**Dean (pensando):** Estou farto de estar aqui. Tenho de sair desta ilha! Aliás, temos todos de sair daqui.

O Dean continuou a virar-se na cama, sem conseguir dormir.

**Dean (pensando):** Se a casa tivesse televisão, ainda podia ir ver televisão até ter sono... mas assim... acho que vou beber leite.

Ele saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. O assassino ou assassina continuava à espera. O Dean chegou à cozinha e depois parou.

_**Dean (pensando):**__ Hum... a Laura disse para termos cuidado com o que comíamos... e se o leite estiver envenenado? Oh, que disparate, não há-de estar._

Mas o Dean hesitou novamente.

_**Dean (pensando):**__ Bom, é melhor não comer nem beber nada. Vou voltar para o quarto._

Ele voltou a subir as escadas. Enquanto caminhava para o quarto, não viu que a pessoa que estava à espera e se aproximou dele com um ferro na mão. Com um gesto rápido, o ferro acertou na cabeça do Dean com toda a força e ele caiu no chão, morto. O assassino ou assassina deixou o ferro ali e voltou, calmamente, ao seu quarto.

_**"Onze pessoas olhando de rés-vés;**_

_**Uma leva uma pancada e restam dez."**_

Na manhã seguinte, o Leon foi o primeiro a levantar-se. Quando ia para ir à casa de banho, encontrou o corpo do Dean e deu logo o alarme.

**Leon:** Pessoal, venham cá depressa!

Várias portas se abriram e as pessoas reuniram-se no corredor.

**Rick:** Que horror!

**Sara:** Dean! - **gritou ela.** - Oh não...

**Karen:** Ele... levou uma pancada com aquele ferro, não foi?

**Laura:** Não há dúvida. - **disse ela, examinando o ferro.** - E desta vez não há possibilidade para enganos. Alguém teve mesmo de fazer isto ao Dean. Não estava preparado por ninguém, nem foi acidente. Alguém o matou!

Os outros sustiveram a respiração. Era a quarta morte e sem dúvida esta tinha sido homicídio.

**Anne:** Alguém deve ter entrado aqui em casa e matado o Dean.

**Sara:** Estará alguém escondido na ilha?

**Josh:** Pode até estar escondido aqui em casa! **– disse ele, olhando para os outros.**

Os outros pareceram alarmados.

**Karen:** Então corremos todos perigo!

**Rick:** Calma! Atacaram o Dean de noite, por isso não me parece que nós estejamos a correr perigo agora. Proponho que nós nos despachemos e nos encontremos todos na sala de jantar.

Os outros concordaram. O Rick e o Josh levaram o corpo do Dean para o seu quarto e taparam-no com um lençol. O Josh pegou no ferro e mandou-o ao mar.

Vinte minutos depois, os dez sobreviventes estavam juntos na sala de jantar.

**Laura:** Temos de procurar a pessoa responsável pela morte do Dean.

**Karen:** Dele e dos outros. Se há alguém que matou o Dean então deve ter armado as coisas para matar o Pit, a Marie e a Marina também!

**Sara:** A Karen tem razão. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Sabrina:** E não tomamos o pequeno-almoço? Desculpem, mas eu estou com fome.

**Anne:** Eu posso preparar uns ovos para todos.

Os outros concordaram e a Anne e a Helena foram até à cozinha e prepararam uns ovos. Depois de comerem, eles decidiram ir procurar o culpado ou culpada pelas mortes.

**Laura:** A pessoa culpada pelas mortes há-de estar nesta casa ou na ilha, por isso vamos procurar!

O grupo dividiu-se para procurar. A Sara e a Sabrina foram até ao pico da ilha ver se havia ali por baixo algumas grutas onde alguém se pudesse esconder, mas não haviam nenhumas. A Laura foi até ao lago procurar, mas não havia nada para encontrar. Ao pé do lago havia só algumas árvores e o lago nem sequer era profundo.

A Anne foi procurar à pequena praia a sul da ilha, mas também ali não havia qualquer lugar onde alguém se pudesse esconder. O Rick foi procurar à parte oeste da ilha. A pequena cabana em ruínas não tinha nada para esconder e apesar de haver várias árvores ali, não havia lá ninguém escondido.

Os outros procuraram na casa, de uma ponta a outra, em todos os recantos possíveis, mas também eles não conseguiram achar nenhuma pessoa.

Voltaram a reunir-se todos, desta vez na sala de estar.

**Laura:** E pronto, não há mais ninguém nesta ilha além de nós.

**Sabrina:** E isso quer dizer exactamente o quê? - **perguntou ela.**

Todos ficaram calados a olhar uns para os outros. Ninguém queria pronunciar as palavras que passavam pelas cabeças de todos eles.

**Laura:** Ao que parece... o assassino ou assassina tem de ser um de nós.

**Karen:** Isso é absurdo! - **gritou ela.** - Nós não nos íamos matar uns aos outros!

**Rick:** Laura, a Karen tem razão. Tem de haver outra explicação.

**Anne:** Pode ser alguma magia que nos esteja a matar.

**Peter:** Essa hipótese parece muito rebuscada.

**Sara:** E se a pessoa que matou o Dean veio aqui e depois se foi embora? - **perguntou ela.**

**Laura:** O que queres dizer?

**Sara:** Bem, podia ter vindo de barco, matou o Dean e foi-se embora. **– explicou ela.**

**Leon:** Não faz muito sentido. Porque é que alguém haveria de fazer isso?

**Sara:** Não sei. Foi só uma teoria.

**Sabrina:** É um bocado difícil de acreditar na teoria da Sara, mas mais difícil é acreditar que um de nós é um assassino, não acham?

Os outros tiveram de concordar.

**Anne:** Então parece que estamos sob uma ameaça exterior. Sabem, se essa pessoa voltar aqui de barco, podemos dominá-la, pegamos no barco e saímos daqui!

**Rick:** Pois, mas ninguém sabe navegar um barco.

**Karen:** Eu sei. Os meus pais têm um iate. Não é nada de muito especial navegar um barco ou um iate. - **disse ela, com simplicidade.**

**Josh:** Então voltamos ao mesmo? Temos de esperar?

**Helena:** Parece que sim.

O tempo foi passando. A Helena e o Leon foram até à pequena praia a sul da ilha.

**Leon:** As nuvens estão negras. Parece que vai chover em breve.

**Helena:** Pois é. E nós presos nesta ilha...

**Leon:** Já não há-de faltar muito para sairmos daqui.

**Helena:** Espero que sim. **– disse ela, suspirando.**

**Leon:** Então, quem ficou a fazer o almoço?

**Helena:** Desta vez ficaram a Anne, a Sara e a Laura. Eu também mereço descanso.

O Peter tinha entrado na sala de jantar, quando olhou para a mesa das estátuas.

_**Peter (pensando):**__ Hum... só estão aqui dez estátuas... faltam as estátuas da Marie, do Pit, da Marina e do Dean... hum, a Anne tinha razão. As estátuas andam a desaparecer._

Pouco depois, o Leon deixou a Helena na praia e voltou à casa. Ela sentou-se a olhar o mar.

_**Helena (pensando):**__ O mar é bonito. Bonito e vasto. Somos insignificantes em relação ao mar... tão insignificantes que não conseguimos sair da ilha. Será que vem alguém de fora matar-nos e vai-se embora? Não, não acredito nisso._

Nesse momento, uma pessoa aproximou-se da Helena. A Helena nem sentiu que alguém se aproximava. A pessoa empunhava uma seringa. Com um gesto rápido, enterrou a seringa no pescoço da Helena e injectou-lhe veneno. A morte da Helena foi imediata. Ela caiu no chão, sem vida. A pessoa pegou na seringa, atirou-a ao mar e depois regressou a casa.

_**"Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;**_

_**Uma delas acaba por não comer e então restam nove."**_

Pouco depois, a Anne entrou na cozinha. Logo de seguida, entrou a Sara. E segundos depois, apareceu a Laura.

**Anne:** Tive de ir à casa de banho. Mas deixei a comida a cozer.

**Sara:** Eu fui à dispensa ver se tínhamos lá comida enlatada e fechada. Convém que nós comecemos só a comer coisas que ainda não estão abertas.

**Laura:** Pois. Podem estar envenenadas se a embalagem estiver aberta.

**Anne:** Onde é que tu foste, Laura?

**Laura:** Eu? Fui num instante à biblioteca.

**Anne:** Era suposto estarmos a fazer o almoço. Não era hora de ires para a biblioteca. **– disse ela, um pouco aborrecida.**

**Laura:** Pronto, desculpa, mas eu e a Sara nem ajudamos muito. Nós não sabemos cozinhar quase nada.

**Sara:** Isso é verdade.

**Anne: **Já estava na hora de aprenderem.

Meia hora depois, a Anne foi chamar os outros para almoçar. Todos estavam à mesa, menos a Helena.

**Anne:** Onde é que anda a Helena?

**Leon:** Ela estava na praia. Mas pensei que já tivesse voltado.

O Peter soltou uma exclamação.

**Peter:** Desapareceu outra estátua!

Todos se viraram para a mesa das estátuas. Só lá estavam nove.

**Peter:** Há pouco estavam aqui dez... agora só estão cá nove.

**Anne:** Hum... faltam as estátuas da Marie, do Pit, do Dean, da Marina e da Helena. - **disse ela.** - Aconteceu alguma coisa à Helena!

**Laura:** Porque é que dizes isso?

**Anne:** Vocês não percebem? Quando alguém morre, desaparece a sua estátua! E a Helena ainda não apareceu!

**Leon:** Calma! Ela pode estar na praia e não te ouviu chamar para o almoço.

**Sabrina:** Vamos lá ver!

O grupo foi até à praia e encontrou a Helena morta.

**Laura:** Tem uma picada no pescoço.

**Peter:** Terá sido um insecto?

**Leon:** Não foi insecto nenhum! Parece uma picada de agulha. Olhem!

A seringa andava a flutuar no mar.

**Leon:** Foi com aquela seringa que a devem ter matado. Deve ter sido injectado veneno ou algo assim. - **disse ele.** - O assassino esteve aqui e matou a Helena!

Os outros ficaram calados por uns segundos, sem saber o que dizer.

**Anne:** Poderá o assassino ter vindo, matado a Helena e ido embora?

**Laura:** É possível, mas extremamente improvável. - **respondeu ela.**

**Sara:** Então que outra explicação há?

**Laura:** Vocês sabem muito bem! Eu já tinha dito e volto a dizer. Teve de ser um de nós!

**Sabrina:** Não! Não acredito nisso!

**Josh:** Laura, porque é que nos andaríamos a matar uns aos outros? Não faz sentido!

**Anne:** Também não faz sentido que alguém venha aqui para nos matar um de cada vez e depois vá embora... - **murmurou ela.**

**Leon:** Vamos levar o corpo da Helena para a casa. - **disse ele.**

O Josh e o Peter ajudaram-no e levaram a Helena para o seu quarto, deitando-a na cama e cobrindo-a com um lençol. Reuniram-se todos na sala de estar.

**Anne: **O almoço está pronto... apetece-vos comer? - **perguntou ela, mas os outros acenaram negativamente.**

A tarde passou depressa. Começou a chover com força. Ninguém queria falar do que tinha acontecido. Todos se mantinham vigilantes.

**Peter:** Mas porque raio andam as estátuas a desaparecer?

**Anne:** Parece-me que o assassino ou assassina está a jogar um jogo connosco. Cada vez que um de nós morre, uma estátua desaparece.

**Sara:** Será por magia?

**Anne:** Talvez... bom, deve ser. Caso contrário, para tirar a estátua dali era preciso que o assassino entrasse aqui em casa.

**Laura:** Não seria difícil ao assassino entrar aqui em casa e tirar dali a estátua, caso o assassino seja um de nós. **– disse ela.**

**Rick:** Laura! Mas porque raio estás a querer, com toda a força, que seja um de nós o assassino?

**Laura:** Eu não quero que nenhum de nós seja o assassino! Mas temos de encarar os factos e é a hipótese mais viável. Se vocês não querem encarar isso, problema vosso!

A Laura subiu até ao seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama a pensar e depois os seus olhos pousaram no quadro com o poema. Caminhou até ele.

_"Dez pessoas vão almoçar enquanto não chove;_

_Uma delas acaba por não comer e então restam nove."_

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Sim, não há dúvida que isto encaixa na morte da Helena. Ela não almoçou... bom, nenhum de nós o fez. Perdemos o apetite... mas estou convencida que o assassino segue este poema para nos matar._

Quando a noite chegou, a Anne foi preparar o jantar com a ajuda do Josh e do Rick. A Laura chamou a Sara e foram as duas falar para a biblioteca.

**Sara:** O que foi, Laura?

**Laura:** Tenho uma ideia para comprovar a minha teoria de que um de nós é o assassino misterioso.

**Sara:** Que ideia é essa?

**Laura:** Bom, pode dar para o torto... aliás, até espero que sim... mas...

**Sara:** Explica-te. - **pediu ela.** - Não estou a perceber nada.

**Laura:** Hoje, quando todos se forem deitar, nós vamos fechar a casa toda.

**Sara:** Mas nós temos fechado a casa.

**Laura:** Eu sei, mas vamos pôr cadeiras encostadas às portas para a rua, barricar as janelas, etc.

**Sara:** E para quê tudo isso? Para o assassino não entrar?

**Laura:** Não é bem isso. É que, com tudo isto, vai ser impossível para o assassino entrar sem ser notado. Caso, e espero que não, alguém morra esta noite e nenhuma janela ou porta tenha sido arrombada, então o assassino é um de nós, pois está dentro desta casa.

**Sara:** Mas olha lá, se o assassino for um de nós pode muito bem, por exemplo, tirar uma cadeira que está a barricar uma porta para fingir que entrou cá um assassino de fora.

**Laura:** Por isso é que só nós as duas é que vamos saber disto e fazer isto às escondidas dos outros. Claro que na porta da frente vamos ter de pensar noutra coisa... pôr um arame discreto, talvez, não vá alguém descer para beber água e ver uma cadeira contra a porta. - disse ela. - E como só saberemos nós, há uma hipótese da minha teoria se comprovar.

**Sara:** Isto, considerando que nenhuma de nós é o tal assassino misterioso. **– disse ela.**

**Laura:** Eu não sua nenhuma assassina e conheço-te bastante bem, Sara. Sei muito bem que tu também não és... mas um dos outros...

**Sara:** Desconfias de alguém em particular?

**Laura:** Não. Mas pronto, já sabes Sara, quando todos nos formos deitar, esperamos um pouco para eles adormecerem e encontramo-nos no hall. Depois barricamos a casa.

**Sara:** Não sei se quero que o teu plano resulte ou não, Laura. Se resultar... isso significa que mais um de nós morre e ainda por cima também comprova que um de nós é um assassino. Poderá haver algo pior que isso?

**Laura:** Sim. A incerteza de um inimigo invisível é pior. Pelo menos, poderemos ficar a saber de um esperar o perigo. **– respondeu ela, decidida.**

Pouco depois, nove pessoas sentaram-se à mesa da sala de jantar e comeram em silêncio. Cada uma delas pensava no que se tinha passado e no que se poderia passar daí em diante.

Depois do jantar, reuniram-se todos na sala de estar.

**Anne:** O que fazemos agora?

**Laura:** Não podemos fazer nada. Vamos mas é dormir.

**Sara:** Pois, vamos lá pessoal.

Os outros encolheram os ombros e todos subiram as escadas, indo cada um para o seu quarto. Meia hora depois, a Laura e a Sara encontraram-se no corredor.

**Laura:** Vamos lá. - **sussurrou ela.**

Elas desceram as escadas e foram pôr cadeiras nas portas, verificaram se as janelas não podiam mesmo ser abertas por fora e a Laura encontrou um arame para pôr na porta da frente.

**Laura:** Pronto, está tudo feito. Podemos ir para os nossos quartos.

**Sara:** Não sei se isto irá resultar... mas vamos ver.

Elas subiram as escadas, despediram-se e cada uma foi para o seu quarto. A Laura olhou para o quadro na parede.

_**Laura (pensando):**__ A uma delas falta o ar... o que quererá dizer... bem, amanhã saberei. E por via das dúvidas..._

Ela caminhou até à porta do quarto e trancou-a.

Uma hora depois, já todos, menos uma pessoa, estavam a dormir. Essa pessoa saiu do seu quarto.

_**Pessoa (pensando):**__ Parece que hoje ninguém fez uma saída nocturna do quarto além de mim... não faz mal. Vou escolher a minha vítima._

A pessoa pensou durante uns segundos, depois deu uns passos e, com todo o cuidado, abriu uma das portas e entrou num dos quartos. Caminhou até à cama, onde a Sabrina estava a dormir.

Num gesto rápido, a pessoa pôs as mãos no pescoço da Sabrina e apertou-o com toda a força. A Sabrina abriu os olhos, assustada. Tentou libertar-se. Tentou gritar. Mas a outra pessoa era mais forte que ela. Em poucos segundos, ficou sem ar e morreu.

A pessoa tirou as mãos do pescoço da Sabrina. Tinham ficado umas marcas vermelhas no pescoço. A pessoa sorriu, deu meia volta, saiu do quarto da Sabrina, desceu as escadas, foi até à sala de jantar, pegou na estátua da Sabrina, foi até à dispensa e com cuidado partiu a estátua, deitando os pedaços de vidro dentro de um pequeno balde, por baixo de vários papéis. Depois foi para o seu quarto, onde se deitou e adormeceu.

_**"Nove pessoas pensando numa solução;**_

_**A uma delas falta o ar e então restam oito."**_

Na manhã seguinte, a Laura e a Sara foram as primeiras a levantarem-se, descendo as escadas apressadamente. Foram verificar toda a casa.

**Laura:** Não há sinais de arrombamento.

**Sara:** Pronto, ninguém entrou cá em casa. Mas se calhar ninguém morreu também.

**Laura:** Veremos. Vamos acordar os outros.

**Sara:** Espera! Vamos contar-lhes do que fizemos? Então e se o assassino for um deles e decidiu não atacar ontem mas sim hoje? Assim já não cairiam na nossa armadilha.

**Laura:** Tens razão... então vá, vamos tirar as cadeiras das portas e o arame também. Ninguém pode suspeitar que barricámos a casa. Se ninguém morreu, basta voltarmos a barricar a casa novamente o que, além de nos proteger de um inimigo de fora, ainda pode comprovar a minha teoria.

Rapidamente as duas retiraram as cadeiras das portas e o arame também. A casa ficou normal como dantes. Nesse momento, o Rick e a Anne vinham a descer as escadas.

**Anne:** Bom dia meninas.

**Rick:** Hoje acordaram cedo.

**Laura:** Sim. Eu não dormi muito bem.

**Sara:** Eu também não.

**Anne:** Então vá, venham ajudar-me a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

Eles entraram na sala de jantar e iam dirigir-se à cozinha, quando a Anne apontou para a mesa das estátuas.

**Anne: **Vejam! Falta mais uma estátua! Mais uma!

A Sara e Laura aproximarem-se rapidamente da mesa.

**Laura: **Está aqui a minha estátua, a tua, a do Rick, a do Leon, a do Peter...

**Sara: **Falta a estátua da Sabrina! Oh não! - **gritou ela, saindo dali a correr.**

A Sara subiu as escadas apressadamente e foi até ao quarto da Sabrina. Abriu a porta de rompante e descobriu a irmã morta. Soltou um grito que acordou o Peter, o Leon, a Karen e o Josh. Segundo depois todas as pessoas, vivas, da casa estavam no quarto da Sabrina.

**Anne:** Coitada da Sabrina.

A Sara estava junto da cama da irmã, a chorar.

**Josh:** Foi estrangulada, sem dúvida. Talvez tenha morrido sem sentir nada.

**Laura:** Os dois versos do poema: "Nove pessoas pensando numa solução; A uma delas falta o ar e então restam oito." Era a isso que o poema se referia... falta de ar referia-se à asfixia.

**Anne:** Mais um de nós que morreu...

**Rick:** Sara, é melhor sairmos do quarto da Sabrina.

A Sara olhou para todos eles, com fúria no olhar.

**Sara:** Afastem-se de mim! Assassinos!

**E assim, mais umas mortes. A Laura concebeu o plano com a ajuda da Sara e o assassino ou assassina atacou, matando a Sabrina. A Sara parece furiosa pela morte da irmã e acusa os outros. Quem morrerá a seguir? Quem é o responsável por estas mortes? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	4. Desconfianças

**Capítulo 4: Desconfianças**

**Anne:** Mais um de nós que morreu...

**Rick:** Sara, é melhor sairmos do quarto da Sabrina.

A Sara olhou para todos eles, com fúria no olhar.

**Sara:** Afastem-se de mim! Assassinos!

Os outros olharam, chocados para ela. A Laura aproximou-se.

**Laura:** Calma Sara. Sei o que sentes com a morte da tua irmã, mas...

**Sara:** Não sabes nada! - **gritou ela.** - Ninguém sabe! A minha irmã está morta! A minha irmã mais nova! Ainda ontem estava aqui, cheia de vida e hoje está morta! E a culpa é de um de vocês! Qual foi? Qual de vocês a matou?!

**Peter:** Ela está a delirar.

A Laura abanou a cabeça.

**Laura:** Ontem eu e a Sara barricámos a casa. Era impossível alguém entrar por fora e matar a Sabrina. Teve de ser um de nós aqui em casa, como eu já tinha sugerido.

Os outros pareceram chocados.

**Sara:** Vêem? A culpa é vossa! Qual de vocês foi? - **gritou ela.** - Foste tu Leon? Ou tu, Karen? Eu acabo com quem fez isto à Sabrina!

A Sara parecia descontrolada. A Karen aproximou-se rapidamente dela e deu-lhe uma bofetada.

**Karen:** Da outra vez foste tu que me deste uma bofetada para eu me controlar e agora é a tua vez de te controlares. - **disse ela. -** Percebo que é um choque para ti perderes a tua irmã, mas não vale a pena acusar-nos a nós todos.

**Leon:** Se realmente um de nós é um assassino, então não devemos pagar todos por isso. Está a acusar inocentes também.

A Sara ficou calada. Fungou duas vezes e depois levantou a cabeça.

**Sara:** Está bem. Vamos falar lá em baixo depois do pequeno-almoço. Vamos analisar tudo e descobrir o assassino. - **disse ela.** - E depois vou vingar-me de quem fez isto à Sabrina!

Os outros entreolharam-se.

**Sara:** Vão tomar o pequeno-almoço. A mim não me apetece. Vou ficar aqui durante mais um pouco.

Os outros abandonaram o quarto. Desceram, a Anne e o Rick prepararam o pequeno-almoço e dessa vez conversaram.

**Anne:** Não há hipótese de ser mesmo um assassino de fora?

**Laura:** Não. Como eu disse, eu e a Sara barricámos tudo. As janelas do primeiro andar são demasiado altas para alguém lá chegar.

**Josh:** Podem ter subido pela varanda. **– sugeriu o Josh.**

**Leon:** Como? Não há hera nem nada por onde se possa subir.

**Rick:** E se...

**Laura:** Chega!

Os outros calaram-se com o grito da Laura.

**Laura:** Fazem-me o favor de encarar, de uma vez por todas os factos ou não? A Sara e eu já vimos isso, mas vocês não querem ver.

**Karen:** O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. **- murmurou a Karen e depois suspirou**. - Ok. Então um de nós é um assassino. E agora?

**Laura:** Vamos terminar de tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois reunimo-nos na sala para discutir tudo, como a Sara disse.

Vinte minutos depois, eles reuniram-se na sala. A Sara foi ter com eles. Tinha mudado de roupa e agora usava só roupas negras.

**Sara:** Pus um lençol por cima da Sabrina e tranquei o quarto dela à chave. Ninguém deve perturbá-la.

Os outros achavam que ninguém iria perturbar a Sabrina, já que ela estava morta, mas abstiveram-se de comentar. Ficaram calados a olhar uns para os outros durante uns segundos. Depois a Laura tomou a iniciativa de falar, não fosse a Sara começar a acusá-los a todos.

**Laura:** Vejamos, chegámos a esta ilha misteriosamente. Encontrámos esta mansão toda equipada e com os nossos nomes. E de repente, a Marie morreu e logo depois houve uma sucessão de mortes. Pensámos que havia um assassino que vinha de fora e agora descobrimos que o assassino é um de nós, os oitos sobreviventes.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Laura:** Ora bem, morreram seis pessoas. E agora que sabemos que teve de ser um de nós, temos de analisar a questão pelos factos. - **disse ela.** - Há algum de nós que tenha razão para ter matado os outros?

**Karen:** Eu não tinha razão para matar ninguém. - **disse ela.** - Dava-me bem com todos.

**Sara:** Eu também não tinha qualquer razão para matar ninguém, muito menos a minha própria irmã!

**Leon:** Eu adorava a Marie e a Helena. Nunca lhes faria mal, nem a elas, nem a ninguém.

**Peter:** Eu gostava de todos. Não ia desatar a matar pessoas sem mais nem menos.

**Josh:** Eu não tenho argumentos diferentes dos outros. Gostava de todos.

**Rick:** Faço das palavras do Josh as minhas palavras.

**Anne:** Eu gostava... não, eu gosto de todos. Ainda há pouco me foi dada uma segunda oportunidade para viver. Não ia fazer com que essa oportunidade se tornasse numa forma de eu matar outras pessoas.

**Laura:** E eu também não ia matar ninguém. Resumindo, não há nada que possamos apontar uns aos outros. - **disse ela.** - Então, vamos ver quem teve oportunidade de cometer os seis crimes.

**Josh:** Vamos analisar tudo desde o início?

**Laura:** Sim, tem de haver ordem e método. - **disse ela.** - Comecemos pela primeira morte. A Marie foi envenenada quando estávamos todos nesta mesma sala.

**Leon:** O veneno estava no copo dela, mas já podia lá estar.

**Laura:** Leon, nada disto são coincidências. Não apareceu veneno no copo por acaso. Alguém o pôs lá. E foi um de nós, claro.

**Rick:** Ok, então se foi um de nós, quem teve oportunidade para isso?

**Laura:** Todos tivemos. Lembro-me da Marie andar a dançar com o Pit e de ter pousado o copo dela numa mesa. Nós andávamos a levantar-nos, sentar-nos e a conversar. Qualquer um de nós podia ter posto lá o veneno. Estão de acordo?

**Anne:** Visto dessa maneira... sim, qualquer um de nós podia ter lá posto o veneno. Mas ninguém tinha veneno!

**Peter:** Isso não sabemos. Um de nós podia ter encontrado veneno e mantê-lo só para si.

**Josh:** Ok. Então alguém tinha veneno, levantou-se, foi até à mesa onde estava pousado o copo da Marie e deitou lá o veneno. Mas será que ninguém teria notado?

**Karen:** Parece-me que não. Na altura não estávamos preocupados com mortes, nem suspeitas nem nada disso. Todos nós deambulámos pela sala uma vez ou outra.

**Sara:** Pronto, então nenhum de nós pode ser excluído com base nesse crime. - **disse ela.** - E o crime do Pit?

**Laura:** Supostamente ele tomou um comprimido com veneno. Das duas uma, ou alguém pôs o veneno no quarto dele para ele o tomar junto da caixa de comprimidos para dormir que já lá havia ou então alguém lhe deu os comprimidos. - **explicou ela.** - Mas de qualquer maneira, nenhum de nós pode ser ilibado desta morte também. Estávamos todos, ou quase todos, a dormir, deitados nos nossos quartos.

**Rick:** A próxima morte foi a morte da Marina. Supostamente apareceram umas bolachas no frigorífico. As pessoas não põem as bolachas no frigorífico! Elas deviam estar lá de propósito para que as vissem e nós fossemos comê-las.

**Peter:** Quem teve a ideia das bolachas serem servidas?

**Anne:** Foi a Helena. Mas ela, coitada, obviamente não é a assassina.

**Sara:** Anne, nós só temos a tua palavra em como foi a Helena que disse para servir as bolachas. Podias ter sido tu a dizer para elas serem servidas.

A Anne bufou, furiosa.

**Anne:** Eu? Queres à força toda que eu seja a assassina, não?!

**Karen:** Eu também já tinha dito que podias ter sido tu a pôr o veneno nas bolachas, Anne, já que tu foste a que passou mais tempo na cozinha.

**Anne:** Quer dizer, eu ajudo a cozinhar para vocês não terem o trabalho e agora ainda me acusam? Pois de aqui em diante, façam vocês o vosso próprio comer! - **gritou ela, zangada.** - E eu não pus veneno nenhum nas bolachas!

**Laura:** Ok, calma Anne. Sara e Karen, não a acusem assim. Não temos provas contra a Anne, nem contra ninguém. Bom, apenas uma bolacha estava envenenada. Qualquer pessoa que tivesse comido das bolachas podia ter comido a bolacha envenenada, mas calhou à Marina e ela morreu.

**Peter:** Então, basicamente as pessoas que comeram bolachas não devem ser o assassino ou assassina. Não ia correr o risco de comer a bolacha envenenada e morrer não é?

**Josh:** É verdade. Eu lembro-me... eu, a Sabrina e o Rick comemos bolachas.

**Leon:** Eu também comi bolachas!

**Rick:** Sim, eu lembro-me do Leon também ter tirado bolachas do prato. **– disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Anne:** Então eles estão ilibados.

**Sara:** Não estão nada! - **disse ela, nervosa.** - Podem muito bem ser o assassino! Desde que tivessem cuidado a comer ou apenas fingissem que comiam, não corriam perigo.

**Laura:** Lá isso é verdade. Eu não me lembro de ver ninguém a comer bolachas... a Marina é que pegou em imensas e comeu tão depressa que acho que ela se sentiu logo mal e todos deixaram as bolachas de lado.

**Josh:** Hum... isso é verdade... acabei por não comer a minha bolacha.

**Rick:** Eu comi metade da minha.

**Sara:** Alguém pode comprovar isso? **– perguntou ela, friamente.**

Mas nenhum deles se lembrava se quem tinha tirado bolachas do prato tinha realmente comido as bolachas ou não.

**Laura:** Três mortes analisadas e não deu para excluir nenhum de nós. Até agora, todos podemos ser o assassino.

**Peter:** Se analisarmos as coisas em pormenor, tem de haver alguém que possa ser excluído.

**Sara:** Se vocês acham que eu era capaz de matar a minha irmã, devem estar loucos. Mas pronto, se querem continuar a pôr-me na lista de suspeitos, tudo bem. Eu vou provar a minha inocência, nem que seja tarde demais, depois de eu morrer. Aí vão pensar que deviam ter-me ilibado mais cedo.

**Karen:** Sara, não te podemos excluir só pela morte da tua irmã. - **disse ela.** - O que faltam para aí é pessoas a matarem familiares seus!

A Sara parecia furiosa.

**Sara:** Tudo bem, já disse que podem considerar-me como suspeita. Não esperava é que dissesses isso, Karen. Ainda agora tinhas acusado a Anne!

**Karen:** Eu suspeito e acuso todos, porque não sei quem é o assassino de entre nós!

**Laura:** Vamos continuar a analisar as mortes. - **disse ela, interrompendo a Karen, antes que começasse uma grande discussão.** - A quarta morte foi a morte do Dean, que foi encontrado morto no corredor do primeiro andar. Foi atingido por um ferro.

**Rick:** Se calhar devíamos ter visto se havia impressões digitais no ferro.

**Josh:** Bem, não pensámos nisso e estávamos tão assustados que eu decidi lançar o ferro ao mar.

**Anne:** É pena... podia dar-nos alguma pista. Também foste precipitado, Josh. **– disse ela, aborrecida.**

**Josh:** Ora, eu não ia adivinhar que íamos precisar de ver o ferro atentamente ou algo assim.

**Laura:** Bom, tenham calma. Mesmo que o ferro tivesse impressões digitais seria bastante difícil compará-las com as nossas impressões digitais. Não temos muitos meios para retirar impressões digitais do que quer que seja. - **disse ela.** - Considerando que a morte do Dean se deve ter dado de noite ou logo de manhã bem cedo, só o assassino ou assassina estava a pé para matar o Dean. Quem estava a pé nessa altura?

Nenhum dos outros disse nada.

**Laura:** Pois, não me parecia que alguém se fosse acusar. E pronto, quarta morte analisada, mas não podemos concluir nada daqui também.

**Rick:** Faltam analisar duas mortes.

**Leon:** A morte da Helena foi a seguinte. Ela morreu na praia na parte sul da ilha, injectada com veneno. Vimos a seringa a flutuar no mar. Alguém devia ter a seringa.

**Karen:** É impossível descobrirmos quem a tinha agora.

**Laura:** Vejamos, a Helena morreu na praia, como o Leon disse, de manhã, antes do almoço. Supostamente estava lá sozinha. Quem teve oportunidade de a matar? Onde é que cada um de nós estava na altura em que a Helena morreu?

**Anne:** Bem, eu estava a fazer o almoço contigo Laura e com a Sara.

**Rick:** Nunca saíram da cozinha?

**Anne:** Bem... agora que falas nisso, eu fui à casa de banho.

**Laura:** Eu dei um pulo à biblioteca.

**Sara:** Eu fui à dispensa por uns minutos.

**Rick:** Ou seja, nessa altura ninguém vos viu, pois não?

Elas entreolharam-se.

**Rick:** Portanto, mesmo que se tenham ausentado só por uns minutos, podiam ter ido até à praia e matado a Helena. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.** - Bom, eu estava no meu quarto nessa manhã. Mas ninguém me viu lá, que eu saiba.

**Josh:** Eu fui até ao pico da ilha nessa manhã. Depois voltei ao meu quarto. Mas não me cruzei com ninguém.

**Peter:** Eu andei pela casa, estive na sala de jantar, no hall, na sala de estar e no meu quarto. Cruzei-me com a Sabrina, que esteve na sala de estar por uns minutos, mas houve momentos em que não me cruzei com ninguém, por isso nessa altura, apesar de eu saber que não sou o assassino, eu teria oportunidade de ir até à praia e podia ter matado a Helena.

**Laura:** Bom, seis de nós não têm álibis. Karen?

**Karen:** Eu passei a manhã no meu quarto, a maquilhar-me e a experimentar as roupas do meu guarda-fato. Também me deitei por uns minutos. - **explicou ela.**

**Laura:** Leon?

**Leon:** Bem... eu fui com a Helena até à praia, mas depois tive vontade de ir à casa de banho e voltei à casa. Depois de ir à casa de banho, acabei por me sentir um bocado cansado e deitei-me no meu quarto. Não voltei à praia a não ser quando demos por falta da Helena e nos dirigimos todos à praia.

Karen: Mas tu tiveste oportunidade de a matar, Leon. - **acusou ela.**

**Leon:** Porque dizes isso?

**Sara:** É óbvio, não? Tu foste o último a vê-la viva. Só temos a tua palavra em como quando saíste de ao pé da Helena, ela ainda estava viva. Tanto quanto sabemos, podias tê-la matado e voltado à casa como se nada fosse, para não levantares suspeitas.

O Leon pareceu muito zangado.

**Leon:** Não fiz nada disso!

**Peter:** Bem... pelo menos a oportunidade tiveste.

**Leon:** Se eu fosse o assassino e quisesse matar a Helena iria fazer questão de não me poderem acusar de estar perto dela. Além disso fui eu que disse que ela estava na praia. E mais ninguém me viu com a Helena ou perto da praia. Se fosse o assassino eu faria questão de não mencionar que estivera na praia ou perto da Helena. Inventaria uma desculpa de que nem a tinha visto nessa manhã.

**Anne:** Faz sentido. - disse ela, abanando a cabeça.

**Josh:** Faz sentido, mas também podes ter cometido um erro Leon, quando referiste que a Helena estava na praia. E agora se negasses que sabias, nós iríamos logo perguntar como é que sabias que ela estava na praia.

**Leon:** Mas eu podia mentir e dizer que ela me tinha dito de manhã que ia para a praia. Podia ter continuado a negar ter estado lá.

**Peter:** Isso é verdade...

**Rick:** Mas de qualquer maneira, se sabias onde ela estava, era mais provável que fosses tu o assassino. Porque quem a matou foi logo para a praia. E como é que sabia que lá estava a Helena? Podia nem estar lá ninguém. Ou então essa pessoa andava de olho na Helena. Mas era mais fácil matar a Helena se se soubesse onde ela estava.

**Anne:** Deixem lá de atacar o Leon! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Primeiro foi a mim e agora a ele. Não há provas, por isso até se provar o contrário, estamos todos inocentes.

**Sara:** O problema é que um de nós não pode ser inocente. - **disse ela.**

**Karen:** Vá, isto está é a demorar muito. Mais outra morte analisada e ninguém pode ser ilibado ou condenado. E se formos ver a morte da Sabrina, que foi estrangulada durante o sono, à noite, também não encontraremos ninguém que possa ser ilibado.

Os outros ficaram em silêncio por uns segundos.

**Sara:** Será que a minha irmã não se teria conseguido defender da pessoa que a matou? Podia ter resistido.

**Laura:** Não sabemos se ela teve tempo para reagir.

**Sara:** Mas teve de ser uma pessoa muito forte para a estrangular sem ela conseguir reagir.

**Anne:** Nem por isso. Se ela foi apanhada de surpresa e obviamente que foi, senão tinha gritado, pode nem ter tido hipótese de se defender.

**Peter:** E além disso ela era a mais nova de todos nós. Acho que qualquer um de nós tinha mais força que ela.

**Karen:** Eu li numa revista que uma pessoa maluca parece ficar com mais força do que a que tinha. Deve ser por causa do estado mental retorcido. E claramente, quem matou a Sabrina e os outros é maluco.

**Sara:** Sim, lá isso é. Coitada da minha irmã... mas afinal analisámos todas as mortes e não pudemos ilibar ninguém! Além disso nem temos provas concretas contra ninguém também!

**Laura:** É verdade... mas ainda nos falta fazer uma coisa. Não conseguimos provar a inocência de ninguém, mas é óbvio que um de nós é culpado. Proponho que revistemos todos os quartos da casa, mesmo os das pessoas mortas em busca de objectos que possam ser mortais. Comprimidos, objectos estranhos, objectos pontiagudos, etc. Vamos procurar em todos os quartos e reunir todos os objectos perigosos.

**Peter:** Com sorte o assassino ou assassina tem alguma prova incontornável no seu quarto e descobrimos logo a sua identidade.

**Anne:** Parece-me que quem se safou de seis crimes sem ser descoberto não ia deixar assim provas que fossem facilmente recolhidas do seu quarto. Mas vamos lá revistar os quartos.

Todos juntos, eles revistaram os quartos de toda a gente, tanto vivos como mortos. Não encontraram nada que tivesse a ver com venenos ou algo parecido. Depois decidiram procurar no piso de baixo. As únicas coisas que podiam ser usadas para matar alguém eram alguns utensílios de cozinha.

**Anne:** Não podemos livrar-nos das facas! - **disse ela, aborrecida quando a Laura sugeriu que eles lançassem as facas ao mar.** - Depois como é que cortamos os alimentos?

**Laura:** Eu sei que precisamos das facas... mas talvez possamos arranjar outra solução.

**Rick:** Podíamos era fechar as facas naquele armário da sala de jantar. Trancávamos o armário e só era aberto quando fosse altura das refeições.

**Sara:** O assassino podia muito bem arrombar o armário e matar alguém com as facas na mesma.

**Peter:** Isso é verdade. Mas se o assassino arrombar o armário então teremos de nos livrar das facas de vez.

**Josh:** Pois, mas nessa altura o assassino, se matar alguém, leva a faca consigo novamente e pode utilizá-la quando quiser...

**Karen:** Olhem, eu acho que devíamos fazer o que o Rick sugeriu e pronto. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

E assim eles pegaram nas facas e outros objectos pontiagudos e fecharam-nos no armário da sala de jantar.

**Anne:** E quem fica com a chave?

**Josh:** Eu posso ficar com ela.

**Sara:** Está bem, mas se alguém morrer esfaqueado, já sabemos quem foi o culpado. - **disse ela.**

Os outros olharam para o Josh, enquanto ele pegava na chave e a punha no bolso das calças.

Passaram-se vinte minutos. Os oito sobreviventes estavam apreensivos, mas alerta. A Laura e o Rick estavam a conversar no quarto da Laura.

**Rick:** Então, quem é que achas que é o assassino ou assassina, Laura?

**Laura:** É complicado dizer... sabes, as únicas certezas que tenho é que eu, tu e a Sara não somos o assassino. Também não me parece que seja a Anne. Ela sempre demonstrou ser boa pessoa. Isso deixa-nos com o Peter, o Josh, o Leon e a Karen.

**Rick:** Estou a ver. Eu também tenho o mesmo raciocínio que tu. Desconfias de um deles então.

**Laura:** Bom, desconfio do Leon.

**Rick:** Do Leon... porquê?

**Laura:** Vejamos, de todos nós, é o que nós temos menos contacto. E ainda há pouco tempo era nosso inimigo... bom, não diria exactamente inimigo, mas ele e a Helena não nunca nos deram muita confiança. É a pessoa mais provável. Ele está mais fora do nosso circulo do que qualquer um dos outros.

**Rick:** Mas porque é que ele iria matar a Helena e a Marie?

**Laura:** Não sei... talvez elas tenham discordado dele... e talvez as tenha matado para que não suspeitássemos dele, já que ele era amigo da Helena e da Marie... bom, pelo menos parecia que era. Agora já não sei.

**Rick:** Bem, é uma teoria.

**Laura:** Aquela história de ele ter referido que foi o último a estar com a Helena... penso que ele cometeu um erro. Referiu que sabia onde ela estava e depois já não podia negar que tinha estado com ela.

**Rick:** Como eu disse quando estávamos todos juntos, mesmo que ele dissesse que só sabia onde a Helena estava porque ela lhe tinha dito, ele continuava a ser a pessoa mais provável porque era o único que sabia onde ela estava. Mas pronto, alguém podia ter visto a Helena sozinha na praia e ido lá matá-la. O Leon até pode estar completamente inocente.

**Laura:** Talvez... mas continuo a pensar que foi ele. E tu, também desconfias mais do Leon do que dos outros? Ou tens outro suspeito debaixo de olho?

**Rick:** Eu concordo que o Leon é suspeito, mas mesmo assim, acho que o culpado é o Peter.

A Laura pareceu surpreendida.

**Laura:** O Peter? E porquê?

**Rick:** Porque quando viemos para aqui sem saber como e tudo mais, o próprio Peter disse que estava feliz por aqui estar. Mas mais ninguém estava feliz. Aliás, como é que alguém pode estar feliz por estar preso numa ilha sem saber como lá foi parar? Achei estranho nessa altura e agora parece-me que, se procuramos alguém louco, pode ser o Peter.

**Laura:** Avaliando as coisas dessa forma... até pode ser. Se bem que ele disse isso logo no início da nossa estadia aqui. Agora obviamente deve ter mudado de opinião.

**Rick:** Será que sim? Talvez... mas eu continuo a achar que ele é o culpado. E vou estar de olho nele.

A Anne e o Peter estavam sentados na sala de jantar, a conversar.

**Anne:** Maldita ilha. - **disse ela.** - Será que vamos conseguir sair daqui?

**Peter:** Não sei... sabes... apesar de tudo... eu até gosto de estar aqui.

A Anne pareceu surpreendida.

**Anne:** Peter, não podes estar a falar a sério! Depois destas mortes todos ainda gostavas de ficar aqui?

**Peter:** Claro que das mortes não gosto, mas a ilha é um lugar calmo...

**Anne:** Pois, mas eu prefiro voltar para a cidade. E para calma, prefiro ir para uma casa de campo. - **disse ela.** - Ainda por cima temos um assassino à solta na casa... quem achas que é o assassino?

**Peter:** Acho que é o Rick.

**Anne:** O Rick? Mas porquê?

**Peter:** Ora, ele parece sempre muito calmo e controlado. Demasiado controlado. Parece que ninguém pensa que ele seja o assassino e por isso mesmo, acho que é ele. O assassino iria fazer de tudo para que não suspeitassem dele e do Rick quase ninguém suspeita. - **disse ele.** - Então e tu, de quem desconfias?

**Anne:** Eu desconfio do Josh. Não sei bem porquê. Intuição talvez. Achei precipitado ele ter lançado o ferro com que o Dean foi morto ao mar. E até se ofereceu para tomar conta da chave do armário... não sei bem, mas tenho um pressentimento de que é ele o assassino. - **disse ela.** - Mas não há provas concretas contra ninguém... queria que isto acabasse depressa.

**Peter:** Se o assassino nos matar a todos, isto vai acabar depressa.

A Anne tremeu.

**Anne:** Ai Peter, não digas isso! Agora estamos todos muito atentos e ninguém vai morrer.

**Peter:** Achas mesmo? Não tenho tanta certeza.

**Anne:** Eu espero que mais ninguém morra. Afinal, estamos avisados. Temos de ter cuidado. Só uma pessoa descuidada iria ser vítima do assassino ou assassina agora.

A Sara estava sentada na sala de estar, a pensar. Pensava em tudo o que se tinha passado e, principalmente, na sua irmã Sabrina. Nesse momento, o Leon entrou na sala.

**Leon:** Ah, estás aqui. - **disse ele.** - Desculpa, não sabia que estava alguém na sala. Vou-me já embora.

**Sara:** Podes ficar. - **disse ela.** - Afinal a casa não é minha.

O Leon olhou para ela, hesitou uns segundos e depois acenou afirmativamente e sentou-se num dos sofás. Ficaram os dois calados uns segundos. Então o Leon resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

**Leon:** Lamento o que aconteceu com a tua irmã.

A Sara olhou para ele.

**Sara:** Espero que lamentes mesmo. - **disse ela.** - Ela era a mais nova de todos nós. Merecia viver muito tempo. Quem lhe roubou a vida não merece estar vivo.

O Leon não sabia bem o que dizer.

**Sara:** Quem achas que foi?

**Leon:** Hum... o quê?

**Sara:** Quem achas que é o assassino? Quem achas que matou a Sabrina e os outros?

O Leon ficou pensativo por uns segundos.

**Leon:** Eu... acho que foi a Laura.

A Sara mexeu-se no sofá, olhando atentamente para o Leon.

**Sara:** A Laura? Não, nem pensar. Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Não faria mal à Sabrina.

**Leon:** Podes ter essa opinião, mas eu não tenho. - **disse ele.** - O que falta por aí é pessoas a matar amigos e irmãos de amigos.

**Sara:** Sim, isso é verdade. Por exemplo, se tu fores o assassino, então terias matado a tua amiga Helena.

**Leon:** Pois, mas eu não sou o assassino.

**Sara:** Suponhamos que não és. Porque é que achas que é a Laura?

**Leon:** Porque ela é a mais inteligente de todos nós. A Helena também era inteligente, mas ela não é o assassino, porque já está morta. Por isso, parece-me que a Laura podia muito bem cometer os crimes e escapar-se impune, pois arranjaria maneira de não ser apanhada. - **disse ele.** - Além disso, ela é que parece estar a comandar tudo. Quando estivemos a falar todos era quase sempre ela a dirigir a conversa.

**Sara:** A Laura é assim mesmo. Mas olha Leon, a Laura é que pensou no plano para comprovar se o assassino era um de nós. Porque é que, se ela fosse a assassina, iria querer fazer aquele plano? Se nos queria matar, era muito mais fácil deixar-nos pensar que a ameaça vinha de fora.

O Leon ficou pensativo.

**Leon:** Eu... não sei porque é que ela fez isso. Deve ter sido uma jogada qualquer.

A Sara olhou para ele sem dizer nada.

**Leon:** E tu, desconfias de mim ou de outra pessoa?

**Sara:** Eu desconfio de todos, mas desconfio mais da Karen do que de todos vocês.

**Leon:** Da Karen... estou a ver. Porquê?

**Sara:** Ela acusa toda a gente de ser o assassino.

**Leon:** Desculpa lá, mas tu também fizeste o mesmo. - **disse ele.**

**Sara:** Mas eu estava e estou destroçada pela morte da minha irmã. A mim parece-me que a Karen está a disparar em todas as direcções e a fazer com que não pensem que ela é o assassino. Ela tenta acusar os outros para não a acusarem a ela.

**Leon:** Desculpa lá, mas a tua teoria não é grande coisa.

**Sara:** Isso dizes tu, que conheces à Karen há pouco tempo. Ela já foi uma grande vilã. E é muito egocêntrica, fingida e vaidosa. Sabe-se lá se lhe deu para matar outras pessoas.

**Leon:** Ah... bom, talvez... não sei...

**Sara:** Mas sei eu. A Karen não é de confiança e eu vou estar de olho nela.

Na varanda, o Josh e a Karen estavam sentados em duas cadeiras, olhando para o mar.

**Karen:** A Sara? Mas porque é que achas que ela é a assassina? Afinal a irmã dela morreu.

**Josh:** Ora, por isso mesmo as pessoas não iam pensar que ela era a assassina. Iam pensar que ela não ia matar a irmã e pôr a hipótese de parte. Além disso, ela tem sido bastante brusca e quando a Sabrina morreu, a Sara mudou totalmente.

**Karen:** É normal. A morte de uma pessoa querida e o stress a que estamos sujeitos pode mudar uma pessoa.

**Josh:** Talvez tenhas razão, mas continuo a achar que é a Sara e pronto. - **disse ele, decidido.** - E tu, de quem desconfias, Karen?

**Karen:** Eu desconfio da Anne.

**Josh:** Da Anne? Ela parece boa pessoa.

**Karen:** A Sara também parece e tu desconfias dela. Eu acho que é a Anne porque ela parece toda dócil e tal, mas se calhar não é bem assim. Além disso, a morte da Marina com a bolacha com veneno... eu acho que a Anne é a assassina e pôs lá as bolachas de propósito para matar um de nós. Além disso, ela tem acesso à comida mais do que qualquer um de nós.

**Josh:** Mas podia ter-nos envenenado a todos, não?

**Karen:** Sim, mas não teria o mesmo prazer mórbido. Acho que o assassino é louco e quer-nos sob stress e matar-nos de formas horripilantes. - **disse ela.** - E por isso mesmo, o assassino quer fazer-nos sofrer antes de acabar connosco.

Os dois continuaram a olhar o mar. O assassino estava naquela casa e a próxima morte seria em breve.

**E assim termina o capítulo. Neste capítulo não morreu ninguém, mas as desconfianças aumentam cada vez mais. Nenhum deles pôde ser excluído de ser o assassino e cada um tem o seu suspeito maior em mira. Quem morrerá a seguir? Não percam o próximo capítulo.**


	5. O Assassino Ataca de Novo

**Capítulo 5: O Assassino Ataca de Novo**

O dia passou rapidamente. Anne tinha preparado uma refeição com os outros. Já que a tinham acusado de envenenar as pessoas, ela recusava-se a ter de fazer comida sozinha para eles todos e assim estavam mais descansados pois não seria possível ninguém deitar veneno na comida, pois eles estavam todos de olho.

Depois da refeição, eles vaguearam pela casa. O Josh foi até à janela do quarto e olhou para oeste da ilha. Viu um vulto perto da cabana em ruínas que havia naquela parte da ilha.

_**Josh (pensando):**__ Está ali alguém... quem será? Será que anda à procura de alguma coisa? Oh! Pode ser o assassino... bom, vou lá espreitar._

O Josh saiu da casa e dirigiu-se à cabana em ruínas. Entrou lá, mas não viu ninguém.

_**Josh (pensando):**__ Bom, a pessoa já não está aqui._

Mas ao virar-se, ele deparou-se com uma pessoa com uma faca na mão.

**Pessoa:** Adeus, Josh.

Num movimento rápido, a pessoa enterrou a faca no peito do Josh, bem perto do coração. Ele gemeu, caiu no chão e morreu. A pessoa arrancou a faca do peito do Josh e retirou-lhe a chave do armário da sala de jantar do bolso, olhou para fora da cabana e não vendo ninguém saiu dali rapidamente, voltando à casa, onde ninguém a viu entrar.

_**"Oito pessoas foram dar uma volta, por onde lhes compete;**_

_**Uma não quis mais voltar e então restam sete."**_

Às sete da noite, o grupo reuniu-se na cozinha para fazerem o jantar todos juntos. Mas faltava o Josh.

**Anne:** Onde está o Josh?

**Karen:** Não vi nas últimas horas.

**Peter:** Eu também não. **– disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Laura:** Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?

Todos se entreolharam e a suspeita pairou de novo sobre todos eles.

**Sara:** É melhor irmos ver se ele está no quarto.

**Leon:** Pois. Não vale a pena alarmámo-nos logo.

Mas eles foram ao quarto do Josh, procuraram na casa e não o encontraram em lado nenhum.

**Rick:** Onde estará ele?

**Anne:** Tem de estar algures na ilha.

**Karen:** Será... que ele é o assassino e se escondeu para nos matar quando estivermos desprevenidos?

Os outros olharam para ela, surpreendidos com a ideia, mas ficaram pensativos.

**Sara:** Então devemos ficar juntos e não sairmos da casa. **– disse ela, decidida.**

**Rick:** Mas ele pode só ter ido lá fora e já vem.

**Anne:** Então vamos trancar mas é as portas. Se ele voltar, avaliamos a situação e logo se vê.

**Leon:** Certo.

Eles foram trancar todas as portas.

**Karen:** E o jantar?

**Anne:** Vamos fazê-lo agora.

Eles foram todos até à cozinha. A determinado momento, o Rick, a Sara e a Karen foram pôr a mesa. Se tivessem estado com atenção, teriam reparado que a estátua do Josh tinha desaparecido.

**Karen:** Bolas, estou a ficar com frio. - **disse ela.**

**Sara:** Não temos lenha para pôr na lareira. É melhor ires vestir um casaco mais grosso.

**Rick:** Eu posso ir cortar lenha. Temos lenha na arrecadação perto da despensa.

**Sara:** Rick, não podes ir lá. Isso fica do lado de fora da casa. O Josh pode aparecer para te atacar.

**Rick:** Ora, ele não me ia atacar quando eu tenho um machado nas mãos, não é?

As duas raparigas entreolharam-se.

**Karen:** Então vai lá se faz favor.

O Rick foi até à cozinha e avisou que ia cortar lenha. Abriu a porta da cozinha que dava para a rua e saiu em direcção à arrecadação. Quando lá chegou, viu um monte de lenha e o machado.

**Rick:** Enfim, ao trabalho! - **disse ele, pegou no machado e começou a cortar a lenha em pedaços mais pequenos.**

Na cozinha, a Anne estava a ficar irritada com os outros.

**Anne:** Vocês só estão a fazer trapalhada! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Olhem, mais vale vocês irem fazer outra coisa qualquer e deixarem-me fazer a comida sozinha. Eu acho que vocês deviam ajudar, mas vocês atrapalham mais do que ajudam.

**Laura:** Desculpa Anne... mas nós temos medo que ponhas alguma coisa na comida.

**Anne:** Ai sim? Então pronto, a primeira a prova a comida sou eu. Se tiver veneno, morro logo eu. Satisfeitos?

Os outros entreolharam-se e pareceram satisfeitos por poderem sair dali. Cada um foi para seu lado, excepto a Anne, que ficou na cozinha, sozinha.

Passaram-se uns minutos. O Rick já tinha rachado lenha suficiente. Pegou num molho de lenha. Nesse momento, apareceu uma pessoa.

**Pessoa:** Vinha ver se precisavas de ajuda. - **disse a pessoa.**

**Rick:** Não, já terminei de cortar a lenha. Podes é ajudar-me a levá-la lá para dentro.

A pessoa sorriu e deu uns passos em frente. De repente, pegou no machado.

**Rick:** Não é preciso cortar mais lenha.

**Pessoa:** E quem disse que eu ia cortar lenha?

Num golpe rápido, a pessoa golpeou a cabeça do Rick com o machado. Um segundo depois, o Rick caía no chão, morto, com o machado enterrado na cabeça. A pessoa que o tinha matado saiu dali rapidamente, voltando à casa.

_**"Sete pessoas na casa não querem sair, mas eis**_

_**Que uma delas vai cortar lenha e restam seis"**_

Quinze minutos depois, o jantar estava pronto. A Anne foi até ao hall e chamou os outros. Em poucos segundos, os outros apareceram na sala de jantar.

**Sara:** Vamos comer então.

**Karen:** E lembra-te Anne, tu és a primeira a provar a comida. Não vá ela estar envenenada.

A Anne pareceu aborrecida.

**Anne:** Eu sei, Karen. **– disse ela, cruzando os braços.**

**Laura:** Falta o Rick.

**Anne:** Ainda deve estar a cortar lenha. Não me deve ter ouvido chamar.

**Laura:** Eu vou chamá-lo. - **disse ela, saindo dali.**

Quando a Laura chegou à arrecadação, soltou um grito. Os outros apareceram logo de seguida e deram com o Rick, morto.

**Laura:** Oh não... não... não! - **gritou ela.** - O Rick está morto! Outra vez! É como reviver o pesadelo de quando a Allena o matou...

A Sara aproximou-se.

**Sara:** Calma Laura. Vamos voltar para dentro da casa.

**Laura:** Não! O Josh matou-o! Temos de encontrar o Josh e pará-lo! **- gritou ela.**

**Peter:** Sim, antes que ele mate outra pessoa.

**Leon:** Sara e Laura, voltem para a casa. Eu, o Peter, a Anne e a Karen vamos procurar o Josh na ilha. Ele tem de estar por aqui.

**Karen:** Eu não vou! - **disse ela, rapidamente.** - Eu não me vou expor ao perigo.

**Anne:** Então ficas na casa com a Sara e a Laura. Nós vamos procurar o Josh.

Eles concordaram. A Sara e a Karen levaram a Laura para dentro de casa. A Laura não parava de chorar. A Anne, o Leon e o Peter foram procurar na ilha e encontraram o Josh morto na cabana em ruínas.

**Peter:** Ele está morto. - **disse ele, baixando-se sobre o Josh.**

**Anne:** Será que se suicidou? Pode ter matado o Rick e depois ter vindo para aqui e suicidou-se.

**Leon:** Parece-me bastante improvável. - **disse ele, abanando a cabeça.**

**Peter:** Não pode ter sido suicídio. Vêem esta ferida? Foi causada por algum objecto... um tipo de faca ou objecto afiado talvez. Mas olhem à vossa volta. Não há aqui nenhum objecto que pudesse ser a arma do crime ou do suicídio.

**Anne:** É verdade... então alguém deve tê-lo matado!

**Leon:** Será que mataram o Rick e depois o Josh... ou primeiro foi o Josh e depois o Rick? Ou então o Josh pode ter matado o Rick e alguém matou o Josh.

**Peter:** Parece-me que quem matou o Rick também matou o Josh. E pelo aspecto da ferida, já está morto há algum tempo, mais do que o Rick.

**Anne:** Vamos levar o corpo para a casa?

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente. Os três pegaram no corpo do Josh e levaram para o quarto dele. Taparam o corpo com um lençol. Depois foram buscar o corpo do Rick e fizeram o mesmo, deixando o corpo no quarto do Rick.

Depois disso eles foram até à sala, onde a Laura chorava baixinho, já mais controlada. A Sara estava a seu lado. A Karen estava sentada num dos sofás, em silêncio, mas mal eles entraram, levantou-se.

**Karen:** Então, encontraram o Josh?

**Peter:** Encontrámos, mas ele está morto. E há mais tempo do que o Rick. **– anunciou ele.**

O Peter contou o que se tinha passado.

**Karen:** Então ele não pode ter matado o Rick.

De repente os outros lembraram-se do que isso significava.

**Karen:** Então, o assassino tem de ser um de nós os seis! Já que o Josh estava morto antes do Rick... algum de nós matou o Josh e depois matou o Rick.

**Laura:** Que horror. - **disse ela, chorosa e depois olhou para os outros com raiva. **- Qual de vocês o matou? Qual?!

**Sara:** Calma Laura. Eu senti o mesmo que tu estás a sentir quando a Sabrina morreu. Mas não adiantou de nada.

A Laura ficou em silêncio por uns segundos e depois disse:

**Laura:** O Rick morreu com uma machadada na cabeça... esperem! Anne, vai ao meu quarto buscar aquele quadro com o poema.

A Anne saiu da sala e regressou depois com o quadro.

**Laura:** Vamos analisar os versos.

**Karen:** Mas para quê? Isso não interessa nada.

Laura: Cala-te e coopera se fazes favor. - **disse ela, zangada e a Karen calou-se.** - Vamos começar.

A Laura começou a ler os versos e a associá-los com cada morte. À medida que ia lendo e associando os versos, os outros ficavam mais sérios.

**Laura:** E por fim, "Sete pessoas na casa não querem sair, mas eis

Que uma delas vai cortar lenha e restam seis". Este verso descreve a morte do Rick na perfeição. Eu devia ter falado nisto mais cedo, mas tinha apenas uma suspeita.

**Anne:** Eu também suspeitei... mas acabei por ignorar os versos. O assassino está a seguir os versos para matar cada um de nós.

**Karen:** Que horror! **– disse ela, assustada.**

**Sara:** Há versos vagos e outros mais explícitos...

**Anne:** Ah, lembrei-me de outra coisa!

Ela correu até à sala de jantar. Os outros foram atrás dela.

**Anne:** Eu sabia! As estátuas do Josh e do Rick desapareceram. - **disse ela.** - Só restam seis estátuas. As nossas seis estátuas.

**Laura:** Temos de ter cuidado com os próximos versos do poema. É assim que o assassino vai matar o próximo. - **disse ela e depois recitou. **- "Seis pessoas na casa, cada uma com seu vinco; Uma delas toma a bebida fatal e restam cinco."

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

**Laura:** E agora vou para o meu quarto descansar.

A Laura abandonou a sala de jantar.

**Anne:** Ela está muito abalada com a morte do Rick.

**Leon:** Coitada da Laura.

**Sara:** E coitado do Rick.

**Karen:** Ora, façam-me o favor! - **disse ela, zangada.** - A Laura ou um de vocês é o assassino por isso não me venham com discursos de pena. Há um de vocês que está todo contente por dentro por ter matado o Rick.

**Peter:** Um de nós? Então e tu Karen? És tão suspeita como nós.

**Karen:** Eu? Eu estou acima de vocês! Eu sou rica e linda, não ia matar ninguém.

**Sara:** Pois, como se isso fosse um bom argumento.

**Leon:** Parem lá com isso. - **disse ele.** - O Josh tinha a chave do armário aqui da sala de jantar. Alguém viu se ele ainda a tinha no bolso?

A Anne e o Peter encolheram os ombros.

**Leon:** Então eu vou lá acima ver.

**Peter:** Eu vou contigo. Para o caso de tu seres o assassino e te estares a aproveitar para ir lá, esconderes a chave e mentires a dizer que o Josh não a tinha.

O Leon pareceu aborrecido.

**Leon:** Se eu fosse o assassino já teria tirado a chave ao Josh quando o tivesse matado, não? **– perguntou ele, zangado.**

**Anne:** Lá isso é verdade. Vá, vão lá ver.

Os dois rapazes subiram as escadas até ao primeiro andar.

**Karen:** Sabem, eu acho que a assassina é uma de vocês.

A Anne e a Sara entreolharam-se.

**Sara:** Porquê?

**Karen:** Primeiro, eu já desconfiava da Anne. E depois, o Josh desconfiava da Sara e agora está morto. Isso quer dizer muita coisa.

**Sara:** Ai sim? Pois eu não sabia que ele desconfiava de mim, por isso se eu fosse a assassina era tão provável o Josh ter sido morto como qualquer um de vocês.

**Anne:** E Karen, tu estás é a mandar as culpas para cima de toda a gente. Cá para mim, se calhar a assassina és tu.

**Sara:** E estás a querer que nos irritemos para nos acusares ainda mais.

A Karen cruzou os braços.

**Karen:** Eu não sou assassina nenhuma! - **disse ela e depois ficou pensativa.** - Esperem lá, se o Rick morreu por causa do machado se calhar o assassino é um dos rapazes! Eles têm mais força que nós.

**Anne:** Já mudaste de ideia outra vez Karen? Tu atiras para todos os lados.

**Karen:** Para algum será o lado certo.

**Sara:** A mim parece-me que mesmo uma rapariga podia ter matado o Rick. Era só pegar no machado e pronto. Não deve ser preciso tanta força como isso para o enterrar na cabeça de alguém.

**Anne:** Credo, só a ideia já me faz arrepiar.

Nesse momento, o Leon e o Peter voltaram.

**Leon:** O Josh não tinha a chave com ele.

**Peter:** O assassino ou assassina deve ter-lhe tirado a chave.

**Anne:** Mas então essa pessoa pode abrir o armário e tirar de lá as facas e matar-nos com elas!

Os outros ficaram todos em silêncio.

**Peter:** O que fazemos?

**Karen:** Arrombem o armário e vamos mandar as facas ao mar!

**Sara:** Não me parece que valha a pena.

**Leon:** Porque não?

**Sara:** Então vocês não contaram que a arma que tinha matado o Josh não estava por perto? O assassino deve ter levado a faca, assumindo que matou o Josh com uma faca, e têm essa faca na sua posse. Mesmo que lancemos as outras ao mar, o assassino continua a ter uma faca.

**Peter:** É verdade...

**Karen:** Então pronto, deixem-nas estar no móvel. Eu vou para o meu quarto descansar. Tenho uma dor de cabeça terrível. - **disse ela e saiu da sala de jantar.**

**Anne:** Isto parece um pesadelo... já morreram oito pessoas.

**Leon:** Agora estamos alerta.

**Anne:** A Laura disse isso antes e agora o Josh e o Rick estão mortos. E eles supostamente estavam alerta também.

**Peter:** Eu vou para o meu quarto. **– disse ele, subitamente.**

**Anne:** E eu para o meu. Acho que vou tentar dormir. E tranco a porta.

**Leon:** Eu vou um pouco para a biblioteca. Ainda não passei lá tempo nenhum.

**Anne:** A mim não me apetece nada ler, mas pronto, tu é que sabes.

Os três saíram dali, deixando a Sara sozinha.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ Hum... e eu? Vou para o meu quarto? Esta casa cada vez parece pior. E não há meio de sairmos desta ilha... acho que ninguém tem cabeça para pensar em como sair daqui. Enfim... a Laura coitada, está a sofrer muito com a morte do Rick. Tal como eu com a morte da Sabrina. Se calhar vou fazer-lhe um chá para ela se acalmar. Sim, vou fazer um chá._

E a Sara dirigiu-se à cozinha.

A Sara começou a fazer o chá com algumas folhas de camomila que encontrou num dos armários. Depois de o chá estar feito, verteu o chá numa chávena.

**Sara:** Pronto, agora é só levar o chá à Laura. Há-de acalmá-la um pouco, espero eu.

Nesse momento, a Sara parou. Tinha ouvido alguma coisa.

**Sara:** Quem está aí?

Mas ninguém respondeu. A Sara pousou a chávena de chá na mesa da cozinha. Devagar entrou na sala de jantar. Olhou para a mesa das estátuas.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ Seis estátuas. Óptimo. Ao menos ainda estamos os seis vivos._

A Sara foi até ao hall. Não viu ninguém.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ Se calhar foi imaginação minha. Bom, vou mas é levar o chá à Laura._

A Sara voltou à cozinha e quando entrou pareceu-lhe que a porta que dava da cozinha para o corredor da despensa e a escada traseira para o primeiro andar estava aberta.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ Que estranho... podia jurar que a porta estava fechada... será que entrou aqui alguém?_

Alerta, ela olhou à sua volta. Mas não havia ninguém por perto. Foi até ao corredor que dava para a despensa e a escada traseira mas não estava lá ninguém.

_**Sara (pensando):**__ Agora até já imagino coisas. Enfim, vou mas é levar o chá._

A Sara pegou no chá e foi até ao quarto da Laura. Bateu à porta.

**Laura:** Quem é?

**Sara:** Sou eu, a Sara.

Pouco depois, a Laura destrancou a porta.

**Laura:** Entra.

A Sara entrou.

**Sara:** Agora também trancas a porta?

**Laura:** Todo o cuidado é pouco. - **disse ela.** - Sara, ainda bem que vieste.

A Sara pousou o chá na mesa-de-cabeceira da Laura.

**Sara:** Deves estar a sofrer muito. Eu sei o que isso é.

Subitamente, a Laura começou a chorar novamente.

**Laura:** Coitado do Rick... será que sofreu muito?

**Sara:** Espero que não. - **disse ela.** - Laura, senta-te e tenta acalmar-te, por favor.

A Laura sentou-se na cama. A Sara estendeu-lhe um lenço.

**Laura:** Obrigada. Isto já passa. Ainda estou em choque.

**Sara:** Eu sei o que isso é. Quando a Sabrina morreu eu fique em choque também. Acusei toda a gente e fiquei super zangada. Ainda estou, mas estou a tentar controlar-me.

**Laura:** Sara, és uma boa amiga. E a única pessoa em quem confio agora.

**Sara:** Somos só seis... e um de nós é um assassino. Mas qual?

**Laura:** O Rick achava que era o Peter. E eu acho que é o Leon.

**Sara:** Eu acho que é a Karen.

**Laura:** Mas o pior é que não temos maneira de saber! Não temos maneira nenhuma de saber quem é inocente ou culpado.

A Sara suspirou.

**Sara:** É verdade. Olha, trouxe-te um chá para te acalmar. Fui eu que fiz.

**Laura:** Obrigada. - **disse ela, pegando na chávena de chá.**

E quando estava prestes a beber, lembrou-se dos versos do poema, a falarem da bebida fatal. Parou.

**Sara:** O que foi?

**Laura:** N-não posso beber o chá, Sara.

**Sara:** Porquê?

**Laura:** Os versos falavam da bebida fatal... eu tenho medo. Desculpa.

**Sara:** Laura, fui eu que fiz o chá! - **disse ela.** - Mais ninguém lhe tocou. Ainda agora disseste que só confiavas em mim e agora estás a desconfiar de mim? Achas que pus alguma coisa no chá.

A Laura não respondeu, baixando a cabeça.

**Sara:** Dá cá o chá. Eu bebo-o e mostro-te que não pus nada no chá. - **disse ela, tirando a chávena das mãos da Laura.**

Num único gole, bebeu o chá.

**Sara:** Pronto, como vês o chá não tem nada e...

Nesse momento, a Sara calou-se. A Laura olhou para ela, alarmada. A Sara começou a tossir.

**Laura:** S-sara?

A Sara começou a tossir mais vezes, agarrou-se ao peito e no momento seguinte caiu no chão.

**Laura:** Não! Sara!

A Laura baixou-se sobre a amiga. Atraídos pelos gritos, apareceram a Karen, a Anne e o Peter.

**Peter:** O que se passa? - **perguntou ele, entrando no quarto, seguido das duas raparigas.**

**Anne:** Oh não! Sara! - **gritou a Anne ao ver a Sara caída no chão.**

**Karen:** Não me digam que...

Nesse momento apareceu o Leon.

**Leon:** O que se passa?

**Laura:** Não! Não! - **gritou ela.** - A Sara... a Sara está morta!

_**"Seis pessoas na casa, cada uma com seu vinco**_

_**Uma delas toma a bebida fatal e restam cinco"**_

**E assim termina mais um capítulo. Desta vez, mais mortes. Temos agora a Laura, a Anne, o Peter, o Leon e a Karen. Afinal quem é que é o assassino ou assassina? Será que os inocentes vão descobrir o culpado antes de serem todos mortos? Não percam o próximo capítulo!**


	6. Conclusões Acertadas ou Precipitadas?

**Capítulo 6: Conclusões Acertadas ou Precipitadas?**

O Peter baixou-se sobre a Sara e sentiu-lhe o pulso.

**Peter:** Não sinto nada. Está mesmo morta.

**Karen:** Mas como é que isso aconteceu?

**Laura:** Ela veio trazer-me um chá. Mas eu hesitei em bebê-lo. Ela disse que não tinha lá nada e que iria provar isso bebendo-o ela. E depois de o beber... depois começou a tossir, caiu no chão e morreu! - **disse ela, recomeçando a chorar.**

**Anne:** Quem fez o chá?

**Laura:** Ela disse que tinha sido ela própria.

**Leon:** Então... alguém deve ter posto veneno no chá sem ela ver.

O Peter pegou na chávena, que tinha caído no chão.

**Peter:** Sim, não há dúvida. Tem um cheiro estranho. O chá estava envenenado.

Eles levaram o corpo da Sara para o quarto dela e taparam o corpo com um lençol. Reuniram-se os cinco na sala de estar.

**Anne:** Mais um de nós que morreu. Coitada da Sara.

**Karen:** Eu acho que foi a Laura que matou a Sara!

Os outros olharam para ela, surpreendidos.

**Karen:** Se calhar foi a Laura que fez o chá para a Sara beber e agora inverteu a história!

**Laura:** Isso é mentira! Foi ela que me fez o chá e mo foi levar ao meu quarto. Se tivesse sido eu a fazer o chá, tinha-o levado para o quarto da Sara. Além disso eu subi para o meu quarto antes de vocês.

**Karen:** Podias muito bem ter saído de lá para ires fazer o chá.

**Anne:** Quando eu e o Peter subimos, cada um para seu quarto, a Sara ficou na sala de jantar. Parece-me mais provável que tenha sido ela a fazer o chá, Karen.

**Karen:** Ok, talvez tenha sido a Sara a fazer o chá. - **disse ela, abanando a cabeça.** - Mas quando ela o foi levar à Laura, a Laura pode tê-la distraído e ter deitado o veneno na chávena. Depois não quis beber o chá.

**Laura:** Mas foi a Sara que disse que ela bebia o chá!

**Karen:** Porque tu não o quiseste beber! E porquê? Não confiavas na Sara? Tu devias saber que tinha veneno porque foste tu que o puseste lá! E depois conseguiste manobrar a Sara e ela bebeu o chá e morreu.

**Laura:** Isso é um absurdo.

Mas os outros olharam desconfiados para ela.

**Laura:** A verdade é como eu a contei. A Karen está a especular! E não têm provas contra mim! Tanto quanto sei, qualquer um podia ter ido ter com a Sara, distraí-la e ter metido veneno no chá. Além disso, se formos a ver, o alvo do assassino era eu!

**Anne:** Lá isso é verdade... supostamente se a Laura tivesse bebido o chá, teria morrido ela.

**Karen:** Se ela soubesse que havia lá veneno e eu acho que sabia, não iria beber o chá. Ela estaria segura. A Laura deve ser a assassina! **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

A Laura levantou-se, zangada.

**Laura:** Eu não sou a assassina! Mas espero que, se o assassino matar alguém a seguir, sejas tu, Karen!

A Laura saiu dali, furiosa.

**Karen:** Viram como ela me falou? Vê-se logo que é ela a culpada das mortes todas!

Os outros três entreolharam-se.

**Anne:** Vou voltar para o meu quarto.

**Peter:** E eu para o meu.

Eles saíram dali, deixando a Karen e o Leon a sós.

**Karen: **Então, não achas que eu tenho razão?

**Leon: **Acho é que estamos todos a ficar paranóicos. - **respondeu ele e abandonou a sala de estar, deixando a Karen sozinha e aborrecida.**

Nessa noite ninguém jantou. A Karen foi buscar umas bolachas e depois de se certificar que estava tudo bem com as bolachas comeu-as. Os outros decidiram não comer nada e todos se trancaram nos seus quartos.

Cinco pessoas sobressaltadas, com receio dos outros. Um assassino estava naquela casa e eles não podiam sair da ilha.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ O próximo verso... "uma leva um tiro"... mas nenhum de nós tem uma pistola... ou será que há uma pistola nesta casa? Já não digo nada... mas revistamos tudo e não encontrámos pistola nenhuma. Vou estar atenta... sim, vou estar atenta a tudo._

_**Peter (pensando):**__ Esta ilha... tem um efeito muito estranho sobre mim... porque é que gosto de estar aqui, depois destas mortes e esta pressão que temos vivido? E estou a ficar confuso... parece que começo a ter falhas de memória..._

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Ninguém parece acreditar nas minhas teorias. Mas eu digo o que os outros não têm coragem de dizer! O que é verdade é que há muitas hipóteses para estes crimes e quando mais um acontece, mais hipóteses aparecem. E eu não tenho medo de dizer o que penso. A Sara desconfiava de mim... e agora está morta..._

_**Leon (pensando):**__ Cinco. Somos só e apenas cinco sobreviventes. No início éramos catorze. E estamos longe de ter como provar quem matou a Sara, a Helena e todos os outros. Será que alguém desconfia de mim? Eu disse à Sara que desconfiava da Laura. E agora a Sara está morta. E quanto à Laura..._

_**Laura (pensando):**__ Sara, Rick... os dois mortos no mesmo dia... e seu eu tivesse bebido o chá, teria sido eu... e a estúpida da Karen a acusar-me! Como se atreve? Se fosse eu a apostar agora escolhia a Karen como a principal suspeita. E espero que seja ela a morrer a seguir!_

No dia seguinte, o Peter foi o primeiro a levantar-se. Vestiu-se rapidamente e foi até à cozinha comer qualquer coisa. Depois sentou-se na sala de jantar a comer. Olhou para a mesa das estátuas.

**Peter:** Pois... tinha de ser... a estátua da Sara desapareceu também.

Às dez e meia da manhã já os cinco sobreviventes estavam a pé e já tinham tomado o pequeno-almoço.

**Leon:** Não acham que está na hora de nos concentrarmos em encontrar uma maneira de sair da ilha?

**Karen:** Pois, mas como?

**Laura:** Só se... podíamos construir uma jangada. Temos árvores e deve haver corda na arrecadação. - **disse ela e ao referir a arrecadação, tremeu um pouco.**

**Anne:** Então vamos a isso!

**Peter:** Não vale a pena. - **disse ele e todos os outros se viraram para ele, surpreendidos.**

**Karen:** Estás parvo? Não vale a pena tentarmos construir a jangada?

**Peter:** Não. Não vale a pena. O nosso destino é ficarmos nesta ilha para sempre. Senti isso logo que chegámos aqui e agora ficou tudo claro na minha cabeça. Vamos morrer todos e ficar aqui para sempre. É esse o nosso destino.

**Anne:** Peter, não acredito que estejas a dizer isso! **– disse ela, chocada.**

**Laura:** Peter, tu estás maluco ou quê?

**Peter:** Eu estou a ser realista. Não vale a pena estarmos a ter esperança de sair daqui. Iremos morrer todos, tal como os outros. - **disse ele e saiu da sala de jantar, deixando os outros confusos.**

**Karen:** Ok. Ele está definitivamente louco! Ele deve ser o assassino!

**Laura:** Ainda ontem me acusaste a mim!

**Karen:** Ora, ou é ele ou tu.

**Leon:** Eu acho que com estas mortes e o stress... o Peter ficou afectado.

**Anne:** Oh não... coitado... - **disse ela, triste.** - Ele é o meu namorado, mas não sei como o posso ajudar.

Depois disso, o grupo dispersou. O Peter sentou-se na biblioteca, pensativo. Enquanto ele pensava, uma pessoa entrou na biblioteca. O Peter tinha virado a cadeira onde estava sentado para a janela e estava de costas para a porta. A pessoa tinha uma pistola na mão. No momento seguinte, a pessoa premiu o gatilho e a bala atravessou a cabeça do Peter, matando-o. De seguida a pessoa deixou a pistola cair no chão e saiu da biblioteca a correr.

_**"Cinco pessoas comportam-se como se vivessem no mato**_

_**Uma delas leva um tiro e restam apenas quatro"**_

Segundos depois, a Laura apareceu à porta da biblioteca. A Anne chegou dois segundos depois dela. Entraram juntas na biblioteca e enquanto a Laura tapou a boca com as mãos, a Anne soltou um grande grito.

A Karen e o Leon chegaram depois e viram o que tinha acontecido.

**Karen:** Alguém o baleou... mas nós revistámos a casa e não encontrámos numa pistola! E agora está aqui uma no chão...

**Leon:** Talvez estivesse escondida noutro lugar da ilha...

A Anne estava ao lado do Peter, a chorar.

**Anne:** Peter... tu não merecias que te acontecesse isto. Eu devia ter vindo ter contigo. Devia estar ao teu lado. Mas estava confusa com o que tinhas dito. Desculpa.

O Leon e a Laura pegaram no corpo do Peter e levaram-no para o quarto dele. Depois taparam o corpo com um lençol e juntaram-se à Anne e à Karen na sala de estar.

**Leon:** Parece que isto reduz o número de sobreviventes mais uma vez. E aqui estamos, três inocentes e um culpado. - **disse ele, olhando para as três raparigas.**

**Karen:** Afinal enganei-me... o Peter não era o assassino.

A Anne já se tinha recomposto.

**Anne:** Nós estamos a morrer porque somos descuidados. A partir de agora, andamos sempre juntos e caso não estejamos juntos, temos de tomar precauções. Fechar sempre as portas dos quartos e verificar que não está lá ninguém. Não queremos mais vítimas.

**Laura:** Tens razão. Vamos ser mais cuidadosos.

O tempo passou rapidamente. A ideia da jangada desapareceu por momentos da cabeça de cada um deles. Ao jantar, cozinhado pelos quatro, a Anne deu pela falta da estátua do Peter.

**Anne:** Só restam quatro estátuas.

**Leon:** Bom, deixa isso. Amanhã devemos começar a construir a jangada, não acham?

**Karen:** Eu não gosto de ter de fazer esforços. - **queixou-se ela.**

**Leon:** Pois, mas ou fazes ou então ficas aqui para sempre ou até morreres de fome quando acabar a comida ou fores morta pelo assassino.

A Karen olhou para o Leon, aborrecida.

**Laura:** Então está decidido. Amanhã começamos a fazer a jangada.

Quando os quatro se foram deitar, trancaram as portas dos quartos.

Era uma da manhã quando a Anne pareceu ouvir alguma coisa no corredor. Ficou alerta. Tinha a certeza de ter ouvido passos.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Quem será que anda no corredor a esta hora?_

A Anne levantou-se e foi até à porta. Encostou o ouvido à porta e escutou. Ouviu nitidamente alguém a descer as escadas.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Pode ser só alguém que foi beber leite ou assim... mas já desceu. Vou espreitar._

A Anne destrancou a porta do quarto e olhou para o corredor. Não estava ali ninguém.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Bem, vou ver quem é que está levantado a esta hora._

A Anne caminhou até à porta do quarto da Karen e depois parou.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Espera lá... eu posso estar a ser precipitada. Pode nem ser nada de especial. É melhor eu ir, calmamente ver o que a pessoa que se levantou está a fazer. Pode estar na cozinha a comer qualquer coisa. Ou... será que está nas sombras à espera de me atacar se eu passar por um dos lugares da casa? Não! Não vou pensar nisso!_

A Anne desceu as escadas, devagar. Foi até à cozinha, mas não estava lá ninguém. Procurou em todas as divisões do rés-do-chão, mas não encontrou ninguém.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ A pessoa não voltou a subir as escadas. Eu teria ouvido... acho eu. Ok, agora é que tenho de acordar os outros. Se algum deles não estiver no quarto então foi essa pessoa que saiu. Se estiverem os três no quarto... bem, então... não, nós já chegámos há conclusão que tem de ser um assassino de dentro da casa e não de fora. Só estamos aqui nós._

A Anne subiu as escadas e foi até à porta do quarto da Karen. Bateu duas vezes, até ouvir a voz da Karen do outro lado da porta.

**Karen:** Quem está aí?

**Anne:** Sou eu, a Anne. **– respondeu ela.**

**Karen:** O que é que tu queres?

**Anne:** Queria ver se estavas aí ou não.

**Karen:** Dá para perceber que sim, não dá? - **perguntou ela, com sarcasmo.** - Mas não te vou abrir a porta!

**Anne:** Está bem. Também não preciso que abras a porta. Fica aí quietinha e pronto.

**Karen:** Eu também não estava a pensar sair do quarto a esta hora. Aliás, porque é que estás acordada a esta hora e me vieste chatear? Deves ser a assassina!

Aborrecida, a Anne afastou-se e foi bater à porta do quarto da Laura. Mas ninguém respondeu. Ela abriu a porta e viu que o quarto estava vazio. A cama estava desfeita.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ Não há dúvida de que foi a Laura que se levantou. Mas vou confirmar se foi só ela._

A Anne foi até ao quarto do Leon e bateu à porta. Pouco depois, ouviu-se a voz do Leon.

**Leon:** O que foi?

**Anne:** Desculpa acordar-te Leon, mas a Laura desapareceu e eu não a consigo encontrar.

O Leon abriu a porta do quarto.

**Leon:** Desapareceu?

**Anne:** Bom, eu ouvi passos no corredor e alguém a descer as escadas. Fui investigar. Mas não encontrei ninguém. E fui ver se vocês estavam nos quartos. A Laura é a única que falta! Não está no quarto dela.

**Leon:** Ok, vamos procurar novamente pela casa.

**Anne:** Temos é de avisar a Karen.

Eles foram até à porta do quarto da Karen e bateram novamente.

**Karen:** Mas o que foi agora?

**Anne:** A Laura desapareceu. Eu e o Leon vamos procurá-la.

**Karen:** Desapareceu? Então ela deve ser a assassina! Deve estar à espera que vocês a vão procurar para vos matar. Eu não saio do meu quarto!

**Leon:** Fazes bem. Eu e a Anne vamos procurá-la. Cuidado. Se ela aparecer, não lhe abras a porta.

**Karen:** Eu não vou abrir a porta a ninguém, seja quem for.

A Anne e o Leon entreolharam-se e desceram juntos as escadas. Procuraram por toda a casa, mas não encontraram a Laura. Depois procuraram no piso de cima, entrando nos quartos até dos mortos e nas casas de banho.

**Anne:** Ela até podia ter ido ao quarto do Rick ou assim... mas não. Não está aqui em casa!

**Leon:** Para que é que ela sairia para fora de casa a esta hora? Será que ela é...

A Anne estava a pensar a mesma coisa.

**Anne:** Não sabemos. Vamos ver se a porta da rua ficou aberta.

Eles foram até à porta da frente e viram que estava destrancada.

**Anne:** Antes de irmos dormir, estava trancada. Ela deve ter saído para a rua.

O Leon aproximou-se e trancou a porta.

**Leon:** E assim ela não entra sem sabermos. Agora é melhor voltarmos aos nossos quartos. Veremos se ela volta. Se não voltar, de manhã tomaremos uma decisão.

**Anne:** Está bem.

E, subindo as escadas, cada um deles foi para o seu quarto e, instintivamente, os dois trancaram as portas.

Na manhã seguinte, o Leon e a Anne foram os primeiros a acordar. Depois de estarem despachados foram bater à porta do quarto da Karen. Depois de saber que eles estavam juntos, a Karen saiu do quarto.

**Karen:** É que se fosse só um de vocês, nunca se sabe. Podia querer matar-me.

**Anne:** Pára de ser paranóica, Karen. A Laura desapareceu e não voltou a entrar em casa ontem.

**Karen:** Aha! Eu sabia que ela era a assassina!

Eles desceram e foram até à sala de jantar.

**Leon:** Olhem, só estão três estátuas na mesa!

A estátua da Laura tinha desaparecido.

**Karen:** Mas o que quer isto dizer? A Laura é a assassina... ou está morta? Ou é a assassina e está morta? Estou confusa!

**Leon: **Calma! Parece-me que isto é só um plano da Laura para nos confundir. Sabemos que ela não está na casa, por isso deve estar algures na ilha. - **disse ele. **- E se ela é a assassina, pode ter facas com ela ou algo pior.

**Anne: **E a pistola? O que foi feito dela?

**Karen: **Eu peguei nela e mandei-a ao mar. - **disse ela. **- Pelo menos a pistola a Laura não tem.

**Leon: **Ok. Vamos ter de arranjar alguma coisa para nos defendermos.

O Leon foi até uma cadeira, virou-a e partiu as pernas da cadeira. Deu uma perna a cada uma das raparigas.

**Anne:** Mas para que é isto?

**Leon:** Para nos defendermos. Um pedaço de madeira é melhor que nada.

**Karen:** Pois, a Laura com facas e nós com madeira. Grande protecção. - **disse ela, sarcasticamente.**

**Leon:** É melhor que nada. Agora temos de procurar a Laura na ilha. E vamos todos juntos.

A Anne e a Karen entreolharam-se.

**Karen:** Eu não quero ir lá para fora!

**Leon:** Ok. Podes sempre ficar aqui e enquanto estivermos fora, a Laura entra, vê-te sozinha e acaba contigo.

A Karen tremeu.

**Karen:** Ok, bom argumento. Eu vou com vocês!

Eles saíram de casa pela porta da frente e depois trancaram a porta para a Laura não poder entrar, caso ela aparecesse enquanto eles estavam fora da casa. Os três procuraram por toda a ilha, mas não encontraram a Laura em lado nenhum. Voltaram à casa e procuraram novamente dentro da casa.

**Karen:** É incrível! Ela simplesmente... desapareceu!

**Leon:** Será que ela conseguiu sair da ilha? Mas é impossível...

**Anne:** Temos de estar atentos. A Laura desapareceu, mas pode muito bem estar escondida num lugar que não encontrámos ou onde não podemos chegar!

_**"Quatro pessoas assustadas, uma desaparece de vez**_

_**E mesmo desconfiadas apenas restam três"**_

Algumas horas depois, o grupo comeu e depois cada um foi para o seu quarto. Apesar de estarem alertas por causa da Laura, cada um trancou a porta do seu quarto.

_**Anne (pensando):**__ A Laura... quem diria. Ela é inteligente, sim. Mas como é que ela desapareceu da ilha? Será que ela tinha tudo planeado desde o início? Não compreendo..._

_**Leon (pensando):**__ A Laura. Eu desconfiei dela logo desde que tivemos a certeza de que o assassino tinha de ser um de nós. Mas ela foi a dinamizadora para chegarmos à conclusão de que tinha sido um de nós. Não faz sentido... ou ela queria que ficássemos logo uns contra os outros?_

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Eu bem disse que a Laura era a assassina! Aliás, eu acusei toda a gente ou quase, mas acertei! A mim é que não me apanha! Eu não vou morrer. A morte é para as outras pessoas, não para mim. Eu vou viver!_

Algumas horas depois, a Karen destrancou a porta do quarto e saiu para o corredor. Olhou à sua volta.

_**Karen (pensando):**__ Bem, eles estão cada um no seu quarto. Se bem que a Laura é que é a assassina, mas continuo sempre desconfiada._

A Karen desceu as escadas. No seu quarto, a Anne ouviu passos.

_**Anne (pensando): **__Passos outra vez? Bem, desta vez é de dia. Deve ter sido o Leon ou a Karen a sair do quarto. Eu é que não quero sair daqui para já. - __**disse ela e foi até à janela do quarto. **__- Maldita ilha! Quero sair daqui!_

No seu quarto, o Leon estava deitado na sua cama a pensar.

_**Leon (pensando): **__A jangada tem de ser a solução para sairmos daqui. Com o desaparecimento da Laura, nós nem pensámos mais nisso. Mas amanhã vamos, definitivamente, começar a construir a jangada... mas e se não houver terra por perto? Ficaremos à deriva no mar..._

A Karen entrou na sala de jantar. Olhou para as três estátuas na mesa do canto. Aproximou-se.

**Karen:** Hum... bolas, a minha estátua nem é nada de especial. Eu sou muito mais bonita do que isto. - **disse ela, pegando na estátua. **- Porque será que cada vez que uma pessoa morre desaparece uma estátua? Eu é que não vou esperar que a minha estátua desapareça.

A Karen olhou para a estátua e no momento seguinte lançou-a ao chão, destruindo-a.

**Karen:** Pronto, como dá para ver, a minha estátua foi-se e eu ainda estou viva. E não vou morrer!

Mas nesse momento, alguém se aproximou com uma faca na mão. Com gestos rápidos, começou a esfaquear a Karen.

**Karen:** Não! Socorro! Não!

E em segundos, a Karen estava morta.

_**"Três pessoas fechadas no seu quarto, e depois?**_

_**Uma é esfaqueada e restam dois"**_

A Anne ouviu os gritos do seu quarto.

_**Anne (pensando):**_ É a Karen! Oh não!

A Anne abriu a porta do quarto e saiu para o corredor. O Leon estava a sair do seu quarto também.

**Leon:** Ouviste os gritos?

**Anne:** A Laura deve ter apanhado a Karen!

**Leon:** Veio do piso de baixo! Vamos ver!

Eles desceram as escadas apressadamente. Quando entraram na sala de jantar, depararam-se com a Karen morta. Não estava mais ninguém ali.

**Anne:** Oh não... Karen...

**Leon:** A Laura deve tê-la apanhado.

**Anne:** Então ela deve ter fugido para se esconder novamente. - **disse ela.** - A Laura ainda pode estar na casa!

Eles procuraram na casa inteira mas não encontraram a Laura em lado nenhum.

**Leon:** Está decididamente na ilha, mas não na casa. O que fazemos?

**Anne:** Vamos procurá-la novamente. Os dois juntos conseguimos acabar com ela!

**Será que a Laura é mesmo a assassina ou haverá outra explicação para este grande mistério? E como é que afinal os guerreiros foram parar àquela ilha? A resolução destes mistérios encontra-se no próximo capítulo, que será também o último. Não percam o capítulo final!**


	7. O Fim do Mistério

**Capítulo 7: O Fim do Mistério**

Eles saíram da casa e começaram a dar a volta à ilha. Ao chegarem à pequena praia a sul da ilha, a Anne soltou uma exclamação.

**Anne:** O que é aquilo ali a flutuar?!

**Leon:** Parece um monte de roupas...

Mas pouco depois a maré trouxe-lhes o que tinham avistado.

**Leon:** Oh... é...

**Anne:** É a Laura!

Eles ficaram a olhar para o corpo da Laura. Tinha a cara arroxeada. Tinha morrido afogada.

**Anne:** Ela deve ter matado a Karen e depois afogou-se.

**Leon:** Não pode ser... o corpo estava tão para dentro do mar... e olha para a pele dela, para o cabelo e as roupas! Ela tem de estar morta há pelo menos umas horas! Talvez um dia inteiro.

**Anne:** Então... se ela morreu afogada antes da Karen... não pode ter sido ela a matar a Karen!

O Leon e a Anne entreolharam-se.

**Leon:** Só restamos nós os dois, vivos, nesta ilha. **– disse ele.**

**Anne:** Então parece que ficou tudo claro. **– disse ela, encarando o Leon.**

**Leon:** Pois é. Sabemos em que pé estamos agora.

**Anne:** Os penúltimos versos dizem tudo. "Duas pessoas encaram-se e fica tudo em suma, Uma mata a outra e resta uma"

**Leon:** Parece que sim. - **disse ele.** - Mas ao que parece não há aqui arma nenhuma.

A Anne tirou uma faca do bolso.

**Anne:** Fiquei com ela quando estive a cozinhar.

**Leon:** Ah, estou a ver. - **disse ele, nervoso.** - Parece que é o meu fim.

**Anne:** Tem mesmo de ser! Eu não vou deixar que me mates!

**Leon:** Eu? Tu é que me vais matar!

**Anne:** Para me proteger! Porque tu és o assassino!

**Leon:** Eu não! Tu é que és a assassina! - **gritou ele.**

Os dois encararam-se.

**Leon:** Não vale a pena fingires mais Anne.

**Anne:** Tu é que estás a fingir porque tens medo que eu te mate com esta faca.

O Leon deu um passo atrás.

**Leon:** Eu estou inocente!

**Anne:** Eu é que estou. Não sejas mentiroso!

**Leon:** Espera! Olha lá, como é que algum de nós pode ter matado a Karen se estávamos os dois nos nossos quartos e saímos de cada um dos nossos quartos ao mesmo tempo?

A Anne pareceu confusa.

**Anne:** N-não sei. Deves ter arranjado uma maneira qualquer para a matares. Não me tentes confundir!

**Leon:** Anne, eu não sou nenhum assassino! Se fosse o assassino tinha trazido uma arma comigo para te matar e não tinha apontado que a Laura já devia estar morta há várias horas!

A Anne pareceu ainda mais confusa.

**Anne:** Eu... não sei se acredito em ti.

**Leon:** Tem de haver mais alguém vivo!

**Anne:** Impossível! Os outros estão todos mortos!

Nesse momento, eles ouviram um barulho vindo da casa.

**Anne:** O que foi aquilo?

**Leon:** Eu sabia! Alguém está vivo na casa! E queria fazer-nos virar um contra o outro para que um de nós matasse o outro. - **disse ele.** - Vamos lá ver!

**Anne:** Está bem, mas não te aproximes de mim. Eu ainda tenho a faca.

**Leon:** Ainda bem que tens. Pode ser precisa.

O Leon correu para a casa com a Anne logo atrás dele. Eles entraram pelo hall e depois entraram na sala de estar. Encontraram lá uma pessoa.

**Leon:** Eu tinha razão! Afinal nem toda a gente estava morta como parecia!

A Anne parecia horrorizada.

**Anne:** Não pode ser! Tu tinhas morrido!

**Pessoa:** Parece que vos consegui enganar. Eu não morri, apenas fingi a minha morte. É pena que estejam aqui os dois. O plano era para que um matasse o outro, mas tudo bem. - **disse a pessoa, tirando uma faca do bolso.** - Vou matar-vos aos dois agora!

A Anne deu um passo em frente, empunhando a sua faca.

**Anne:** Eu também tenho uma faca para te enfrentar, Sara!

A Sara sorriu maliciosamente aos outros dois.

**Sara:** E vocês têm mesmo coragem para me matar? - **perguntou ela e investiu sobre o Leon.**

O Leon saltou para o lado. Nesse momento, a Anne foi contra a Sara e caíram ambas no chão. A faca caiu da mão da Sara e o Leon apanhou-a. A Anne levantou-se rapidamente.

**Leon:** Levanta-te Sara! Queremos explicações! - **gritou ele, enquanto a Sara se levantava devagar.**

**Anne:** Porque é que fizeste isto? Porque é que mataste os outros? Porquê?

A Sara suspirou.

**Sara:** Quando chegámos aqui senti uma energia maléfica entrar dentro de mim. E comecei a matar-vos. Foi tão divertido! - **disse ela, rindo-se.** - Foi super fácil pôr veneno no copo da Marie. E ela foi para os anjinhos.

**Leon:** Como é que arranjaste o veneno?

**Sara:** Estava num compartimento secreto na despensa. Aliás, nesse mesmo compartimento guardei uma faca, com que matei o Josh e a Karen, se bem que já tenho a chave do armário da sala da jantar também. E no compartimento secreto havia também a pistola, pena que a parva da Karen a mandou ao mar. Agora dava muito jeito para acabar com vocês!

**Anne:** Tu estás é louca... ou possuída!

**Sara:** Não têm como me parar a não ser que me matem! - **disse ela, rindo-se. **- Mas preferia morrer a dormir como o Pit. Dei-lhe um comprimido para dormir com veneno e puf, ele foi-se de vez, mas em paz, enquanto dormia. Até pus uma caixa de comprimidos no quarto dele para dar ambiente. Continuando, envenenei uma bolacha e pus as bolachas no frigorífico de modo a que as pudessem ver e as comessem. Mas foi por sorte que foi a Marina a morrer. Qualquer um dos que comeram bolachas podia ter comido a bolacha envenenada. Obviamente que eu nem sequer comi nenhuma, não fosse eu ter o azar de morrer do meu próprio veneno.

A Anne e o Leon entreolharam-se, estupefactos.

**Sara:** Matar o Dean foi fácil. Uma pancada e pronto. Vi que a Helena ficou sozinha na praia através da janela do meu quarto e fui lá com uma seringa com veneno e matei-a. E depois tive de actuar um pouco.

**Anne:** Então, tu mataste a tua própria irmã!

**Sara:** Teve de ser. Foi giro fingir a agonia da morte da minha querida irmã Sabrina. Pelo menos houve pessoas que deixaram de suspeitar de mim. A Laura confiava em mim e montou um plano para ver se o assassino era um de nós ou não.

**Leon:** E porque é que deixaste que o plano fosse bem sucedido?

**Sara:** Porque eu queria que o clima ficasse mais pesado e todos ficassem desconfiados. É engraçado como as pessoas perdem a confiança umas nas outras muito depressa. Alinhei no plano da Laura e não o estraguei. Continuando, eu já tinha tirado uma das facas antes de decidirem fechá-las no armário da sala. O Josh deve ter visto o meu vulto perto da cabana em ruínas. Eu andava a ver se aquele local era bom para uma morte. E por sorte o Josh apareceu lá. Foi uma sorte! Para mim, claro. Para ele não. Foi desta para melhor.

**Anne:** Coitado do Josh... e de todos!

**Sara:** Deixa de ser lamechas, Anne. Matar o Rick foi fácil. Eu até tenho bastante força. Foi giro matá-lo com o machado. Depois fingi o meu envenenamento. Foi tão giro! O chá não tinha nada de mortal, sabem? Eram só umas ervas que reduzem o nosso batimento do coração ao mínimo possível. Quando o tomei vocês pensaram que eu tinha morrido. Depois disso, já não havia suspeitas sobre mim e podia actuar à vontade, porque supostamente estava morta.

**Leon:** Tu tinhas tudo planeado!

**Sara:** Nem por isso, mas com um pouco de sorte, correu tudo bem. Até custa a acreditar que de tantas mortes ninguém me conseguiu apanhar em flagrante. Vocês devem ser mesmo muito patetas. E mesmo com os avisos para terem cuidado, não tiveram. Sinceramente, a inteligência não é o vosso forte.

**Leon:** Pára de nos insultar!

**Anne:** Chegou o fim da tua maluquice Sara, já não matas mais ninguém!

**Sara:** Veremos, Anne. Bom, eu sabia que a Laura não iria beber o chá, por isso preparei tudo. Claro que podia ter dado para o torto e ela podia ter bebido o chá mas aí eu mudaria de táctica. Enfim, de qualquer maneira, representei muito bem a minha morte.

**Leon:** Pois, mas não contavas que te apanhássemos agora, pois não?

**Sara:** Lá isso é verdade. Fui desastrada. Ia concentrada a pensar e fui contra um dos móveis. Claro que vocês ouviram o barulho, deduziram que alguém estava vivo e vieram a correr. Mas aposto que estavam quase a matar-se um ao outro.

**Leon:** Quase, mas nem eu nem a Anne morremos.

**Sara:** Tiveste sorte. A Anne tinha uma faca. E eu sei que ela acabaria por matar-te para se proteger. Mesmo que dissesses estar inocente, ela não iria acreditar.

A Anne baixou a cabeça.

**Sara:** Bem, falta-me falar de três mortes. Matar o Peter foi fácil. Fui até à biblioteca com a pistola e dei-lhe um tiro na cabeça. Ele foi-se. Decidi deixar lá a pistola, mas foi má ideia. Devia ter ficado com ela. Enfim, não faz mal. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - Depois da morte do Peter fiz uma coisa engraçada. Fui falar com a Laura. Oh, deviam ter visto a cara dela quando me viu viva!

A Sara riu-se.

**Sara:** Mas eu menti-lhe. Expliquei-lhe que tinha fingido a minha morte para apanhar o culpado e ela acreditou! Disse-lhe que era melhor irmos falar para fora da casa para ninguém nos ouvir, nem me ver. Ela aceitou. Fomos até ao pico da ilha e, só com uma pequena distracção, empurrei a Laura lá de cima e ela caiu no mar, morrendo afogada.

**Anne:** Nós encontrámos o corpo dela.

**Sara:** Pois, eu vi da janela do meu quarto. Bom, matar a Karen foi fácil. Ela estava sozinha na sala de jantar e ataquei. Achei logo que quando vocês vissem que eram os únicos vivos na ilha iriam deduzir que o outro era o assassino. Estariam de cabeça quente e nem pensariam bem e um mataria o outro.

**Leon:** Bom, foi o que fizemos.

**Anne:** E as estátuas e o poema? Porque é que fazias as estátuas desaparecer?

**Sara:** Achei que era giro elas irem desaparecendo. Cada vez que eu matava alguém tirava uma das estátuas da sala de jantar. Parti algumas e pus os cacos no lixo da despensa. Ninguém se preocupou em tirar de lá o lixo. As outras estátuas foram para o compartimento secreto. Quanto ao poema, achei giro seguir as rimas para vos matar. Mas vocês deviam ter-se precavido quando começaram a notar as semelhanças entre as mortes e o poema.

**Anne:** Eu notei as semelhanças, mas ignorei-as.

**Sara:** Enfim, correu quase tudo bem. Era suposto um de vocês matar o outro. Eu até já tinha preparado em cada um dos vossos quartos uma corda presa no teto para se enforcarem. Pena que não resultou. Tenho a certeza de que se a Anne matasse o Leon, os remorsos a levariam a enforcar-se. Já se fosse o Leon a matar a Anne, era improvável que ele se matasse, mas era possível na mesma.

**Leon:** Chega de conversa! Diz-nos como sair desta ilha!

**Sara:** É impossível sair daqui. - **disse ela.** - Vamos morrer todos aqui!

Nesse momento, a Sara atirou-se para cima do Leon. Num gesto rápido, o Leon enterrou a faca no peito da Sara. Ela abriu muito os olhos.

**Sara:** V-vocês... venceram... bolas.

A Sara caiu no chão, morta.

**Anne:** Ela... finalmente está mesmo morta?

**Leon:** Acho que sim.

Nesse momento, do corpo da Sara apareceu uma sombra negra.

**Sombra:** Guerreiros. Escaparam desta vez. Mas eu estou a chegar para vos matar pessoalmente!

Nesse momento, a sombra desapareceu no ar. No momento seguinte, a Anne acordou na sua cama.

**Anne:** O que foi isto? Estava a sonhar?

A Anne levantou-se. Estava na sua casa, na cidade Starfield.

**Anne:** Foi tudo um sonho. - **disse ela, aliviada.** - Ainda bem!

Ela foi telefonar à Laura, à Marina e à Sara e todas tinham tido o mesmo sonho.

**Laura:** Isto é tudo muito estranho!

**Sara:** No sonho eu era a assassina! Que horror!

**Marina:** E eu morri logo no início. Não gostei nada disso!

A Anne foi falar com o Pit.

**Pit:** Pois, eu também tive esse sonho.

**Anne:** As meninas também tiveram.

**Pit:** Provavelmente nós os catorze tivemos o mesmo sonho. **– disse ele, pensativo.**

**Anne:** Mas isso não é normal, pois não? -** perguntou ela, preocupada.**

**Pit:** Não, não é normal. Anne, alguém tentou matar-nos durante o sono.

**Anne:** Mas isso é possível?

**Pit:** Sim. Alguém que tenha muito poder pode fazê-lo. É uma magia complicada. Se nos tivesse matado a todos no sonho, no mundo real teríamos morrido também.

**Anne:** Mas pode acontecer novamente? Podem tentar matar-nos durante o sono outra vez?

**Pit:** Não. É uma magia que só pode ser usada numa pessoa uma vez. Mas parece que temos um novo inimigo.

Anne: Ele ou ela disse que estava a chegar para nos matar... quem será este novo inimigo?

Algumas horas depois, o Pit, a Anne, a Sara, a Sabrina, a Laura, o Rick, a Marina, a Karen, o Josh, o Peter e o Dean encontraram-se numa esplanada para falaram do sonho que todos tinham nessa noite.

**Anne:** Foi tudo tão estranho.

**Karen:** E super sinistro! Eu achei mal que eu morresse! Eu devia ter sobrevivido! **– protestou ela. – **Não é justo! É tudo culpa da Sara!

**Sabrina:** Não percebo é como é que nós tivemos todos o mesmo sonho!

**Pit:** Alguém muito poderoso entrou nos nossos sonhos e interligou-os num só. Depois manipulou a Sara para nos matar. Como eu e Marie poderíamos estragar os seus planos, essa pessoa fez com que a Sara nos matasse primeiro.

**Sara:** Eu era a assassina... foi uma experiência horrorosa! É que eu conseguia ver o que fazia, mas tinha outros pensamentos dentro da minha cabeça. **– explicou ela.**

**Pit:** A pessoa estava a controlar o teu corpo.

**Josh**: Mas tem de ser alguém mesmo muito poderoso para fazer isso.

**Anne:** O Pit disse que se tivéssemos morrido todos no sonho, teríamos morrido na realidade.

Os outros pareceram chocados.

**Peter:** Bolas, então foi por pouco.

**Laura:** Mas no final aquela sombra chamou-nos guerreiros. Ela sabia a nossa identidade! Será que é um inimigo que já vencemos e voltou?

**Pit:** Acho que não. Eu tenho uma explicação. - disse ele. - Acho que essa sombra sabia quem eu e a Marie éramos e entrou nos nossos sonhos e pensamentos, descobriu as vossas identidades, amizades e relações e decidiu matar-nos a todos num sonho. Felizmente não conseguiu.

**Marina:** Fazes alguma ideia de quem é que nos quis matar?

**Pit:** Não. Não faço ideia. - **disse ele, encolhendo os ombros.**

**Anne:** Olhem lá, como é que é morrer num sonho? Quero dizer... eu não morri e vi tudo pelo meu ponto de vista, mas vocês morreram. E depois? Ficou tudo negro?

A Sabrina abanou a cabeça.

**Sabrina:** Não. Era como se estivéssemos ali e de repente, morríamos e passávamos a ver as coisas como num filme, acho eu. Às vezes conseguíamos ver todos juntos e depois passávamos a ver só algum de vocês por um tempo.

**Dean:** Alguém falou com a Marie, o Leon e a Helena?

**Pit:** Eu telefonei-lhes. Eles disseram não podiam vir para aqui, mas ela concordou comigo que isto não pode ser coincidência. Vamos ter de estar alerta.

**Dean:** Podem tentar matar-nos novamente pelos sonhos?

**Pit:** Não. Isso só pode ser feito uma vez. Agora temos de nos preocupar quando estivermos acordados. - **disse ele.** - Mas para já, parece tudo calmo.

**Karen:** Eu é que não vou voltar a confiar na Sara.

A Sara riu-se.

**Sara:** Karen, eu estava a ser controlada! E era um sonho!

**Karen:** Pois... bem, mas vou estar de olho em ti!

Os outros riram-se.

**Marina:** Eu agora vou é pensar duas vezes antes de comer bolachas.

**Rick:** Eu achei muito mal eu morrer com um machado enterrado na minha cabeça! - **protestou ele.**

**Anne:** Obviamente que nenhum de vocês gostou de morrer, mas pronto...

**Peter:** Tu é que tiveste sorte, Anne. Sobreviveste e o Leon também.

**Anne:** Mas foi por pouco. Se a Sara não tivesse ido contra o móvel, se calhar eu ia matar o Leon, enforcava-me de seguida, a Sara matava-se e na vida real morríamos todos. - **disse ela, tremendo.** - A pessoa que manipulou o nosso sonho deve ser muito má.

**Sabrina:** A pessoa ou monstro. Aposto que é um monstro feioso e horrível!

**Josh:** Bem, quando essa pessoa, monstro ou o que for aparecer, nós damos cabo dele ou dela.

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente.

Pit: Foi uma experiência bastante estranha para todos.

Laura: Bom, eu ver o meu corpo morto e afogado… enfim, quero mas é esquecer depressa!

O Rick abraçou-a.

**Rick:** Daqui a um tempo, vamos esquecer isto de certeza.

**Anne:** Enfim, os sonhos são para a noite. De dia é altura de vivermos a nossa vida real.

**Josh:** Assim é que se fala.

**Marina:** Quando eu encontrar a coisa, pessoa, monstro ou o que for que nos fez isto, essa coisa vai arrepender-se! **– disse ela, fechando os punhos. – **Dou-lhe um murro que nem sabe de que terra é!

**Sara:** Pessoal, isto não vai afectar o nosso relacionamento, pois não? Eu não tive culpa…

**Laura: **Claro que não, Sara. Nós sabemos que não nos mataste no sonho por quereres. Foste possuida.

**Anne: **Claro. Tu nunca ias fazer mal a ninguém.

O Dean virou-se para a Karen.

**Dean:** Concordas, não é, Karen?

A Karen franziu o sobrolho.

**Karen: **Enfim, suponho que… pronto, está bem, a culpa não é da Sara. **– disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. – **Mas isto traumatizou-me! Vou gastar um dinheirão em consultas com o psicólogo.

**Rick: **Deixa lá, dinheiro é coisa que não te falta.

**Karen:** Lá isso é verdade. Bem, esta noite tomo é um comprimido para dormir, a ver se tenho uma noite mais calma.

Os outros sorriram.

**Fim… por agora…**

**Destinos das personagens:**

**Anne Slate e Peter Beresford: **Os dois continuam a namorar. A Anne ficou um pouco abalada com o sonho e a experiência que viveu, mais a nível psicológico, mas com o apoio um do outro, hão-de ficar bem.

**Britney Spirs: **Continua com imensos problemas e sem cantar nada de jeito.

**Karen Salomond: **A Karen decidiu ter algumas consultas com um psicólogo para falar do sonho, mas teve de omitir alguns factos, porque senão ainda a julgavam maluca.

**Robinson Crusoié e Quinta-feira: **Continuam perdidos numa ilha qualquer.

**Sara Laker: **A Sara ficou um pouco afectada com o sonho, por ter sido controlada e ter matado os outros, mas está a recuperar. Afinal, não passou de um sonho e felizmente nada de mal aconteceu no mundo real.

**Allena: **Está morta e bem morta. Que não descanse em paz, porque deve estar no Inferno.

**Laura Terence e Rick Shields: **Continuam a namorar como fazem há já algum tempo e o sonho não os afectou muito.

**Marina McSouth, Dean Simon, Josh Rolland, Marie Bertner, Pitágoras Ptolomeu, Sabrina Laker, Helena Rosevelt, Leon Ashford:** Cada um deles continua com a sua vida normal. Uns foram mais afectados pelo sonho do que outros, dependendo do tempo de que estiveram sobre pressão no sonho. Mas todos estão agora alerta para mais manifestações do inimigo misterioso.

**Sombra: **O novo inimigo ou inimiga dos Guerreiros dos Elementos. Esta pessoa, monstro ou o que for, é algo misterioso que queria matar os guerreiros. Mas não foi a última vez que se ouviu falar desta entidade. Na próxima história dos guerreiros, este inimigo vai revelar-se e causar problemas aos guerreiros.

**E assim terminou esta fic. O que acharam do final? Foi um final inesperado ou já estavam à espera? Espero que tenham gostado desta continuação da história dos Guerreiros dos Elementos, apesar de ser diferente das outras histórias desta saga. A próxima história da Saga já vem a caminho, com novos guerreiros e novos inimigos à mistura. Até à próxima história!**


End file.
